Pídeme lo que quieras
by Amapol
Summary: Vegeta un reconocido hombre de negocios que enseña un curso en una prestigiosa universidad, se ve constantemente perturbado al ser expuesto a la tentación de una joven alumna de primer año. ADVERTENCIA: EROTISMO/ LEMON/ SITUACIONES FUERTES-No apto para menores.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: **

**Hola!**

**Les presento esta nueva historia. "Pídeme lo que quieras"**

**Él un prestigioso hombre de negocios que da clases en una universidad, ella estudiante de primer año, diferentes edades, él un imposible para muchas muchachas de su edad, un carácter fuerte y de una gran reputación, ella una adolescente sobresaliente, atractiva que se ve envuelta en la atracción inminente de su primer amor… **

**Advertencias de la Historia: Está historia va a contener contenido erótico, como verán será una relación expuesta por la gran diferencia de edad entre ambos personajes, situaciones crudas y muy a mi estilo, explícito. Si son sensibles a este tipo de relatos entonces esta historia no la deben leer, pero si les gusta lo fuerte, es para ustedes!**

**Por cierto: La redacción sera:**

**En cursiva- pensamientos de Bulma**

**En Normal-Relato del escritor**

**Como siempre agradecerles por leer… **

* * *

El timbre sonó, era el inicio de clases que todo primer cachimbo está esperando, la algarabia y el bullicio era habitual en los pasillos, algunos se reencontraban y otros buscaban el salón de clases que le correspondía para no llegar tarde… todo lucia muy habitual, hasta que en medio de todos hizo su aparición aquella joven peliazul que caminaba contorneando sus caderas a vista y paciencia de muchos muchachos que se distraían viendo aquella falda moverse con el viento… Bulma Brief, susurraban… aquella niña millonaria que había ingresado a una prestigiosa universidad de genios supuestamente por la vara que poseían sus padres… ya que al ser tan atractiva y con semblante caprichoso no se imaginaban que tuvieras real interés en estudios o algo parecido… sobre todo teniéndolo todo, aún así no podían dejar de admirar su belleza y lanzarle uno que otro cumplido al verla pasar por su costado sin apuro alguno…

Bulma miro en el mural el salón que le correspondía, era su primer día como universitaria y sentía espectativa… tenía 17 años y había optado por empezar con prontitud su carrera, había decidido negocios y manejo organizacional, debido a que era la única heredera de una gran empresa y sus padres querían que tenga las bases de cómo manejar o emprender una… era el requisito clave que le había dado su padre para considerarla como su sucesora en un futuro…

Bien… empecemos… Susurro a si misma al girar la perilla de la puerta he ingresar al salón de clases… su rostro se sorprendió al ver a varios ya sentados en sus pupitres, la mayoría en silencio… definitivamente todos eran mayores que ella… suspiró, casi todos los asientos traseros estaban llenos, solo los delanteros estaban vacíos, una arqueada de ceja la llevó directamente a uno de adelante… acomodó sus cosas y miro hacia los lados… pudo divisar la mirada y sonrisa tonta de algunos chicos al verla… ella les correspondió con coquetería, de pronto una chica de cabello negro se acercó rápidamente como si fuera a quedarse sin asiento y se sentó a su costado…

-Hola, soy Videl San- saludó estirando su mano

-Hola, Yo Bulma Brief- le respondió estrechándola

-Dejane adivinar… corporación cápsula?-

Bulma sonrió ante su comentario -Efectivamente, como lo supiste?-

Videl sonrió de lado… -Tu apellido es muy famoso, Tu primera clase?-

-Si-

-La mía también, En que ciclo estás?-

-En el primero… tengo 17 años-

-Vaya, si que eres súper joven, está clase es del 5to ciclo, deberías tomar cursos del primero no?-

-Bueno, me permitieron llevar por este mes una curricular adelantada, debido a mi ponderado en el examen de admisión-

-Es extraño- respondió Videl con sorpresa

-Mis padres lo solicitaron-

Videl la miro sorprendía a lo que Bulma cambió de conversación -Tu que edad tienes?-

-19, pero pronto cumpliré 20-respondió con carisma

Una sonrisa genuina salió de los labios de la peliazul, la conversación con aquella joven siguió adelante, ambas se cayeron bien aparentemente…

-Esta clase la he esperado mucho…-

-Por qué?-preguntó Bulma con curiosidad

-Bueno, no solo yo, muchos o mejor dicho muchas… el profesor de esta clase es enigmático en todos los sentidos- comentó mordiéndose el labio sugerentemente acaparando la atención de Bulma

-Si tengo buenas referencias de él, me dijeron que era uno de los mejores, por eso escogí este curso como primera cara- comentó deliberadamente la joven peliazul sin prever los pensamientos de Videl

-No consideró que sea uno de los mejores Bulma, para la edad que tiene es el mejor, todos los que toman su clase salen traumados y con frustración constante por no poder dar la talla que él exige, pero si lo logran salen muy enriquecidos-

Bulma la miro sorprendida… -Con que un viejo exigente! Vaya me lo suponía…-

Videl la miro confundida… -Viejo? Vegeta Ouji, viejo?- una risa sonora se escuchó como eco

-Claro! Ellos suelen ser demasido cerrados!- Bulma vio a Videl no parar de reírse -Cual es el chiste?- respondió Bulma arqueando una ceja

-Lo que dijiste… tienes que ver directamente al profesor para que constates por ti misma qué tan viejo está… y lo enigmático que es- respondió suspirando… pero de pronto se tuvo que callar al abrirse la puerta del salón…

_El salón se hizo un silencio profundo… sus pasos fueron directamente a su escritorio, yo solo veía su perfil, pero me llamo la atención su porte y el traje que tenía puesto, dejó su portafolio sobre la meza y nos miro de frente… Nos saludo, se presentó y nos dio una breve reseña de su experiencia y estudios, yo solo se que me quede estupecfacta al verlo… era hermoso, su rostro, su cabello, esa mirada seria, jamás, juro que jamás había visto a alguien así…_

-Cierra la boca… te dije que era enigmático- _me susurro Videl al ver mi expresión, no podía evitarlo, el hablaba y yo tal vez por la impresión no lo escuchaba solo me dejaba llevar por lo que veían mis ojos… acaso esto es lo que llaman amor a primera vista… ya que debo reconocer que siento pasar una corriente eléctrica por mi estómago…_

-Bien, empecemos rompiendo el hielo, quiero que se presenten uno a uno… - Dijo Vegeta sentándose sobre el filo de su escritorio indicando con la mirada quien debería empezar… sin embargo el silencio seguía presente…

-Señorita, se puede saber que está esperando!- _El tono duro de su voz me hizo volver en si, reaccioné sintiéndome perdida de lo que me estaba hablando…_

-Disculpe que me preguntó?-

Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, incluso Videl no pudo evitar reírse…

-Silencio!- El tono fuerte que empleó Vegeta inmutó a todos derrepente… -Deje de estar distraída y ponga más atención de lo contrario no aprobará mi curso! Le he pedido que se presente-

_Su mirada era seria e indiferente, que estúpida me había comportado, sentía la vergüenza querer inundar mi rostro, lo peor era ver su mirada fijamente en mi, porque lo hacía, acaso no fue suficiente con la llamada de atención, sin esperar más me levante de mi asiento, si me iba a presentar lo haría bien…_

-Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, estoy en la carrera de Negocios y manejo organizacional, tengo 17 años y…-

-Espera- La interrumpió Vegeta mirándola con cierta sorpresa… -Que edad dijiste que tenias?-

-17, señor-

Vegeta miro su folio y leyó las observaciones… -Brief… tus padres son los dueños de la corporación cápsula?-

-Asi es- respondió con cierto orgullo la bella joven

Vegeta sonrió de lado, la miro fijamente… -Eres muy joven para estar en este curso, incluso para estar en la universidad-

-Mis nota fue sobresaliente en el examen de ingreso- respondió ella con emoción

Vegeta miro nuevamente su folio y sin tener cuidado en sus palabras comentó… -Usted dio examen de admisión?-

_Su pregunta hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera… su mirada inquisidora me hizo preguntarme en ese momento si él estaba dudando de mi forma de ingreso, acaso estaba pensando que era una típica riquilla que solo entró por favores de sus padres, lo peor era ver su sonrisa, su ironia -Mi nota fue la mejor de todos los postulados, fui la que estuvo en el primer lugar del ranking… pensé que lo sabía- le respondi de la misma manera, el murmullo se empezó a escuchar, seguramente nadie me creía, no me importaba, sino recibía reconocimiento ni felicitaciones de mis propios padres, lo de ellos era lo de menos…_

Vegeta la observó y notó su incomodidad, aún así poco le importó… -No, pero espero que en esta clase de lo mejor de usted, ya que si tuvo un promedio superior, espero pueda darme la satisfacción de verlo con mis propios ojos- Diciendo esto dirigió su mirada hacia otro alumno y le indicó que se presentará…

_Yo lo miraba mientras continuaba con las presentaciones y no podía creer que me haya tratado como cualquiera, yo de por si llamaba la atención de todo hombre, lo veía mientras caminaba, lo notaba en una reunión social o con mis propios amigos, pero ahora me sentía delante de él como cualquier chica boba de primer año, su indiferencia me desvaneció las ilusiones…_

_Las horas pasaron rápidamente, la clase fue intensa a pesar de la forma tan detallada de explicarla por él, realmente debían reconocer que era excelente en lo que hacia, yo lo confirmaba ahora viéndolo en plena acción, él dolor de cabeza empezó en el desarrollo de los problemas, sus ejemplos requerían de bastante análisis no eran fáciles de deducir… aún así me sentía satisfecha, cuando no entendía algo o necesitaba de su dirección el sin problema se acercaba a asesorarme, su perfume me embriagó en cada momento y me adormeció en más de una ocasión, simplemente intensificó el quererlo cerca…_

-Entendiste?-_ Me preguntó a lo que afirme rápidamente con la cabeza, no quería que piense que estaba nuevamente perdida en la luna…_

-Mira, esto es así- _Me dijo mientras cogía mi lapicero y se inclinaba hacia mi, viendo claramente mi cuaderno, si bien tenía que ver el problema y como lo resolvía, tenerlo cerca me hacía ver más allá de lo que me permitía su escritorio, Vegeta Ouji… repetía en mi mente al pensar en lo sexy que era su nombre…_

…

Vegeta indicó el final de la clase manteniendo un semblante serio y diplomático mientras acomodaba sus documentos y todos salían del salón… Bulma se despidio de Videl y quedaron en verse en el comedor con la excusa de que tenía que preguntar algunas cosas al profesor… aún tenía la espina incrustada en su orgullo y quería solucionar eso de alguna forma… así que respiro hondo y antes de que termine de arreglar sus cosas se acercó…

-Sr. Ouiji-

Vegeta levantó la mirada con la ceja alzada -Dígame-

_Lo confirmaba, sus ojos negros se veían mucho mejor a solo un metro de distancia… los nervios querían invadirme pero no lo permití, aclaré mi voz y me acerqué un poco más…_

-Quisiera saber por qué no me permitió terminar con mi presentación?-

Vegeta la miro con cierta confusión hasta que su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa, dejó su portafolio sobre la meza y se apoyó sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados…

-Tenias algo más que decir?- _Mi rostro habrá reflejado sorpresa y molestia, definitivamente eso me molesto…_

-Tienes 17 años, eres muy joven, consideré que los tres conceptos con los que te presentaste eran suficientes, eso es todo-

_Eso es todo? Soy Bulma Brief, claro que tengo más por decir…_ -Quiere decir que usted dedujo que yo no tenía nada más que decir?-

-Nada más interesante que decir- Me corrigió descaradamente el muy imbecil

-Le molesta que esté en su clase por tener 17 años?- _pregunte embargándome la irritación_

-Brief espero que tenga claro, que esta clase no es un juego, no es fácil pasar mi curso y no hay apellido ni favores que lo aprueben, espero que pueda entenderlo- respondió sosteniendo su portafolio…

_Abrí__ grandemente mis ojos y sentí mi pecho agitarse, su comentario fue muy directo para mi interpretación… -No soy una estúpida profesor! Soy muy inteligente como para que mis padres tengan que pagar por mi ingreso o para que apruebe algún curso! no se deje llevar por mi cara bonita- le remarque con cólera_

_El muy cínico sonrió de lado_ -17 años Brief, controla tus impulsos y tu trato- _diciendo eso cogió su teléfono y salió sin decirme nada más.. pero antes de cruzar la puerta giró a verme, yo me encontraba ahí, en la misma posición, viéndolo sin saber qué más decir…_-Quiero ver los problemas resueltos el miércoles-

…..

-Que tal te fue en tu primer día?- preguntó su madre mientras miraba con entrenamiento una revista de modas

-Bien- respondió Bulma echándose sobre el sillón… -Me gustaron todas las clases… pero…-

-Pero?- preguntó su madre mirándola directamente

Una sonrisa algo desganada se le formó a la peliazul…-Pero la primera clase fue la mejor, aunque el profesor es un odioso-

-Bulma no todos te caerán bien… lo importante es que sea bueno en lo que hace, como se llama?-

-Vegeta Ouji- respondió Bulma mirando su teléfono…

-Vegeta Ouji?- preguntó su madre con atención

-Si, por qué?-

Una sonrisa de sorpresa adornó el rostro de Bunny… -Vaya… es un empresario exitoso y conocido por ser asesor de una de las firmas más importantes del país-

-Si, lo sé…- respondió la peliazul suspirando mientras se acomodaba más en el sillón -Hoy se presentó y nos habló de su experiencia en los negocios-

-Lo que me llama la atención, es que es joven y muy apuesto-

-30 años- respondió Bulma sin dejar de mirar su celular

-Me agrada- respondió su madre sosteniendo nuevamente su revista…

-Lo conoces?- la miro sorprendida la peliazul

-Querida, somos Brief, conocemos a personas importantes, es obvio, aunque no es cercano si hemos coincidido en una que otra reunión social-

Bulma se quedó pensando… siguió mirando su teléfono y prosiguió con lo que hacía, tenia su nombre en su buscador, rápidamente apareció su foto en la red social, trato de ingresar a ver sus fotos pero todo era privado, solo pudo ver la foto de perfil, estaba acompañado de una chica que por cierto le pareció conocida, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerla..

-No puede ser!- Grito Bulma levantándose de su asiento, miro a su madre quien la vio con fastidio por su bullicio y salió directo a su habitación, se echó sobre la cama y observó con detenimiento esa foto… Vegeta Ouji estaba con una modelo reconocida, la maldita era muy hermosa incluso ella seguía una de sus paginas sociales… Demonios! Susurro con frustración… debió imaginárselo un hombre como él no estaría con cualquiera ni mucho menos soltero… pero aún así se quedó observando la foto, sus dedos delinearon su rostro… Eres muy atractivo Vegeta- Volvió a susurrar con anhelo… Pero eres un idiota! Como te comportas así con una chica tan hermosa como yo! Incluso soy mejor que ella! Vociferó Bulma con recelo, se levantó de su cama, se puso delante de su espejo y recordó sus palabras… sus duras palabras… aún así no podía dejar de sentir esa atracción y de recordar su perfume, la hermosa peliazul deslizó su vestido por sus brazos y este cayó al suelo dejándola exclusivamente con sus prendas íntimas, se volvió a mirar y se desabrochó su sujetador, dejando en libertad sus redondos senos… la forma y el color de sus pezones la llenaba de orgullo… los veía hermosos, sus manos las colocó sobre ellos y empezó a verse en el espejo… una sensación adictiva la empezó a incitar… rápidamente cerró la puerta con cerrojo, prendió el televisor, apagó la luz y puso su máxima concentración en aquellas imágenes que le mostraban el éxtasis del sexo… se metió debajo de sus sábanas y mientras veía empezaba a tocarse sobre su ropa interior, los movimientos eran duros y lentos… le gustaba hacer eso todas las noches, la sensación era exquisita… sobre todo al imaginarse a aquel sobre ella llenándola de deseo… lo bueno del día es que ahora sus fantasías tenían rostro…

….

Vegeta ingreso al salón de clases, esta vez estaba con un look más casual y un suéter que resaltaba su bien torneado torso, pronto unos silbidos inesperados lo sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de la mayoría de jóvenes que estaban atentas a sus movimientos…

-Orden!- Alzo la voz mortificado por aquel comportamiento -No me gusta ese tipo de juegos, la próxima las saco del salón!- les llamó la atención identificando a aquel grupito…

El silencio inundó el espacio y ciertos rostros avergonzados miraban el pupitre disimulando ver sus apuntes de clases, Vegeta sostuvo el control y estaba a punto de encender el proyector cuando tocaron a la puerta y esta se abrió…

-Disculpe, se me hizo tarde- Bulma se quedó parada delante de la puerta mirandolo y esperando su aprobación, mientras la cosas se invirtieron, casi todos los jóvenes se quedaron viéndola estupefactos…

-Adelante- _escuche su voz y sonreí por inercia, pensar que tuve que esperar 6 días para verlo… esta vez vine preparada, quería lucirme en todos los aspectos, quería que él me viera diferente, así que camine contorneando mis caderas hasta llegar a mi asiento, mi pequeña falda escocesa hacia lo suyo moviéndose a cada lado y mis botines me daban un aire diferente, deduzco que ocultaban mi edad, eso era bueno… me sentí cruzando mis piernas aprovechando que estaba Justo al frente de su escritorio, cuando alce la vista, diablos mi corazón casi explota, el me estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban puestos en mi… no pude con eso, bajé rápidamente la mirada y busqué mis cuadernos… ese día fui una cobarde…_

_…_

Siguiente clase…

-Quien me puede dar la respuesta?- cuestiono Él mirando hacia todos con presión

-El ahorro interno creció en 48 millones, dando un porcentaje del 6%- respondió uno levantando la mano

-Incorrecto- contestó Vegeta

-Pero… profesor esa es la respuesta!-

-Incorrecto, no es la respuesta correcta-

Un silencio incómodo se generó en todos, Vegeta movió la cabeza hacia los lados con decepción y se dirigió a la pizarra, iba a desarrollar la respuesta cuando…

-El ahorro interno de la empresa creció en 48 millones de dólares a comparación del año anterior, dando un porcentaje diferencial del 8%, la conclusión es que hubo mejor gestión y eficiencia en presupuestos y costos- pronunció Bulma mirando sus apuntes…

Vegeta se quedó observándola con mayor atención… -Cual fue el puntaje de la bolsa de valores?-

-La bolsa cerró el día 24 con 160 puntos menos al día 23, la cual obtuvo un porcentaje de 0.42450%- respondió Bulma mirando su cuaderno… para luego mirarlo a él…

_Esa mirada no sabía que significaba, pero algo movió en mi interior… era diferente a las otras… una sonrisa disimulada con tranquilidad no deje de mostrar… me estaba viendo, acaso… no Bulma piensa… no te hagas ilusiones…_

-Correcto, ambas respuestas son correctas-

_No pude evitarlo, sonreí con emoción, ver su expresión de aprobación y satisfacción me hizo pisar las nubes, incluso sentí como pinchazos en mi estómago…_

….

Una hora después el timbre sonó, todos empezaron a alistar sus cosas y salir del salón…

-Esta clase si que es pesada- comentó Videl alistando sus cosas

-Si, pero algo la hace interesante- comentó deliberadamente Bulma

-A qué te refieres?-

Bulma le indicó con la mirada ver hacia adelante… Videl sonrio al entender su indirecta… -Ni lo digas, prácticamente deberían sensurarlo por ser tremenda distracción-

Ambas rieron ante su comentario -Bien, Nos vemos- se despidió Bulma

-No te quedarás en las siguientes clases?-

-No, hoy solo tenga esta-

-Que suerte! Bueno Bulma nos vemos luego-

-Nos vemos Videl!-

Ella estaba a unos metros de él, se demoró un poco más en guardar sus libros, era obvio que lo hacía adrede, sin embargo, la conversación de él con sus compañeras para absolver sus dudas después de clases demoraba, no le quedó otra que sostener su mochila y alistarse para salir…

-Brief!-

_Esa voz detuvo mis pasos al instante, giré viéndolo con atención…_

-Espere un momento- _Me solicitó mientras se despedía de mis compañeras…_

-Si?- p_regunte, vi su mirada sobre la mía y mis nervios empezaron a florecer al verlo acercarse a mi, demonios! Porque tenía que ser tan atractivo!_

-Tu participación fue excelente, me sorprendiste-

_Una sentimiento extraño me lleno derrepente… no sabía cómo identificarlo, espera, acaso me había tuteado? No puedo disimular mi sonrisa, eran genuinas sus palabras y la forma de decirlas fue demasiado emocionante…_\- Gracias… le dije que era inteligente-

-Me gusta equivocarme en estos casos, posees un gran intelecto, debes aprovecharlo- comentó Vegeta mirándola fijamente

_No, por favor no me mires así…_ -Lo haré, las cosas no las tengo fácil como tal ves muchos piensan, mi padre sólo considerará mi participación en la empresa siempre y cuando le demuestre que soy apta-

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de él, una que hizo ruborizarse a la peliazul… Vegeta camino hacia su escritorio, guardó unas cosas y sostuvo su celular…

-Sigue dando lo mejor Brief, me dejaste sin argumentos hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente clase- respondió dando por terminaba su platica

-Profesor!- _Mis emociones o sentimientos eran un huracán que quería arrasar con todo, verlo detenerse y verme con cierta curiosidad me daba ánimos de continuar…_ -Esta casado?- _pregunte, necesitaba saberlo…_

_Su expresión me generó confusión, acaso pregunte algo malo, bueno si posiblemente algo muy desubicado, pero no podía evitarlo…_

-No, no estoy casado… pero no salgo con menores- El tono con que respondió enfrío todo… mi mirada se decayó…

-Dentro de poco seré mayor!- _No se de donde salió eso, pero un impulso salvavidas salió derrepente… acaso fui demasiado notoria? Si, lo fui, verlo mirarme con la ceja arqueada y una mirada estupefacta evidenciaba mi osadía… aún así, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él… me miro con detenimiento por unos minutos que para mí fueron horas… esta vez no fui cobarde, lo miré fijamente también… aunque un silencio incómodo se presento…_

-Bien Brief… nos vemos en la siguiente clase- _diciendo eso lo vi desaparecer por aquella puerta, pero esta vez gran expectativa gobernaba mi rostro…_

…..

-Mamá, alguna vez te a gustado alguien a primera vista?- preguntó Bulma en plena meza causando la sorpresa de su padre.

-A tu edad, a cada rato-

Bulma la miro con intriga… -No me refiero a cualquier gusto pasajero, sino algo más fuerte, más intenso-

-Pero que estás hablando!- pronunció su padre con sorpresa

-Déjala! Es joven, es natural pasar por eso-

-No me gusta!-respondió su Padre con el gesto fruncido

-En vez de tomar atención en tonterías deberías decirme si ya coordinaste sobre el viaje- comentó Bunny con preocupación

-Si, este fin de semana nos vamos-

Bulma los miro confundida… -A donde van?-

-Tu padre tiene un congreso, saldremos este fin de semana- respondió su madre con naturalidad

-Donde es?-

-En europea querida-

-Pero, no me dijeron nada!-

-No tenemos porque decirte, tú ocúpate en tus estudios!-respondió sin darle mayor detalle su Padre

-Me gustaria que puedan ser más comunicativos, no les cuesta nada!- diciendo eso se levantó de su asiento con el gesto fruncido…

-Bulma!- La llamó su padre por su reacción

-Déjala! Ya se le pasará- comentó Bunny con indiferencia

Bulma llego a su cuarto, estaba enfadada, siempre hacían lo mismo, hacían sus planes sin considerarla en ellos, era como si hicieran su vida muy aparte de ella… solo los unía el vivir bajo el mismo techo o una que otra interacción… sus padres eran muy fríos para su gusto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada lastimosamente… siempre los negocios eran su enfoque principal…

Suspiró resignada, sostuvo su móvil y vio las actividades de su universidad, nuevamente su profesor ocupaba sus pensamientos… no era casado, eso significaba que ella era solo su novia? eso la puso de buen humor… recordar sus palabras le generaba un sentimiento diferente, nuevo, se había mostrado orgulloso de ella? Eso denotaba su mirada? Una sensación de felicidad la gobernó, al menos la desenfocaba de sus lastimados sentimientos…

…..

Días después…

-Bulma vamos! Estan todos los años, suele ser entretenida aunque es protocolar- dijo entusiasmada Videl

-De que trata?-

-Es de la facultar de arquitectura, presentan sus proyectos en maquetas y se organiza tipo coctel con un jurado que premia el mejor trabajo-

-Suena interesante-

-Lo es, todos iremos, incluso también van profesores de distantes materias- comentó Maron

Bulma prestó mayor atención… -iré!-

Ambas chicas sonrieron al convencerla de asistir -Bien, nos encontramos aquí a las 8pm-

…

Las luces amarillas tenues adornaban el jardín, efectivamente el ambiente parecía un cóctel social, la decoración era hermosa y podía ver a varios estudiantes conversar entre ellos alrededor de las maquetas expuestas en cada espacio de exhibición, Bulma camino hacia ellas y se quedó sorprendida al ver los trabajos, realmente eran asombrosos… _como harán para escoger al mejor?_ Se preguntó al apreciar los detalles…

-Señorita desea servirse?-

Bulma giró la mirada y vio a un mesero ofrecerle una copa de champagne, ella tomó una de cortesía, los minutos pasaron y más personas empezaron a llegar, aún no veía rostros conocidos, así que decidió ir hacia las mesas del jurado, ahí se encontraban los profesores conversando entre ellos, pero no estaba Él, su ausencia prácticamente la desmotivo, ahora veía la reunión demasiado aburrida… tomó un sorbo de su copa y sintió la bebida amarga, ya no había excusa para esperar, sostuvo su teléfono y mandó un texto…

-Donde están?-

-A unos minutos-

-Apurence!-

Guardo su teléfono en su mini bolso mientras veía la interacción de todos entre sí, algunos la veían disimuladamente con interés, era de esperarse, siempre sucedía pero poco le importaba ninguno era tan atractivo como él, un interlocutor dio inicio al evento, todos se colocaron alrededor de las maquetas viendo la interacción del jurado, realmente el ambiente era demasiado protocolar para su gusto y su edad… su teléfono empezó a vibrar…

-Bulma! Donde estás?-

-Esperándolas Videl! Apurence estoy demasiado aburrida!-

-No me digas que estás cerca a las exhibiciones!-

-Asi es! Donde más estaría!- contestó algo fastidiada

-Te acabo de ver… espéranos-

-Bulma! Aquí!- Grito Maron mientras reía al verla con la cara de desubicada

-Tenia que venir a salvarte!- dijo Videl mientras la saludaba

-Pensé que sería más entretenido- comentó Bulma mirando su alrededor

-Bulma! Como se te ocurre que sería acá, estás en la zona de los NERDS! Jajajjaa-

-Aquí no es?-

-No, bueno si pero no, ya que la reunión es por allá, en otro ambiente, incluso han contratado a una banda de músicos y las bebidas son libres!- dijo estusiasmada Videl mientras caminaban

-Que bueno! Por un momento pensé que su distracción era solo ver maquetas bien armadas!- respondió Bulma con alivio

-Y hay algo más-

Bulma la miro sin entender su comentario

-Miren hacia allá- les indicó con la mirada mientras una sonrisa pícara adornaba su rostro

Bulma y Maron giraron sus rostros… Maron gritó enervada de emoción mientras Bulma se quedaba mirando fijamente hacia esa dirección…

-No puedo creerlo! Esta guapísimo! Nos quiere matar de un infarto!- pronunció con algarabía la rubia

_Me quede viéndolo y la emoción inundó mi corazón, ahora si todo el ambiente era perfecto, ahí estaba… cerca a la barra, sirviéndose un trago, totalmente indiferente a mi presencia, mis manos se pusieron nerviosas al prever mis pensamientos, mi accionar… mi estómago nuevamente se estrujó por la ansiedad…_

-Iré a servirme algo- _Les dije ignorando por completo sus llamados, seguro pensaban que estaba loca por acercarme, y debo confesar que si, tal ves estaba loca, loca por el…_

….

-No pensé encontrarlo por acá- _comenté al aire acaparando su atención mientras pedía que me sirvan un jugo de granadilla…_

_Lo vi levantar su mirada y pronunciar una sonrisa_ -Brief… que sorpresa verte-

-Ha venido a ver la exposición?-

-Si, ya la vi, deduzco que tú también?-_me respondió con naturalidad aunque muy diplomático para mi gusto_

-Si, bueno en realidad vine porque me invitaron, pero si llegue a verlas-

-Quien te invito?- _No pudo evitar pronunciar una sonrisa ante su pregunta, tal ves su pregunta no significaba nada, pero para mi sonó a un reproche disimulado, me fascinó viniendo de él_

-Ningún chico! Diré… mis amigas, me invitaron- respondí algo sonrojada

_Él me vio con gracia, no supe cómo reaccionar al respecto, solo sonreí como boba presa de ciertos nervios…_

-Bien, nos vemos luego Brief, diviértete-

-Profesor, espere!-

_Su mirada presumida apareció al cruzar sus brazos y esperar el motivo de mi llamado… como si fuera fácil para mi…_

-Le gustaría ir por ahí?-

-Por ahí?-

-Si…. A conversar o ir a caminar-

Vegeta agacho la mirada con un semblante pensativo

-No me lo tome a mal, solo… me gustaría conocerlo más, no creo que haya nada de malo-

-Entre la realidad y los malos entendidos hay una línea muy delgada… seré directo, no se puede hacer eso, porque sencillamente está prohibido, las políticas de la universidad son muy estrictas en cuanto al trato profesor- alumno, y una caminata a solas… entre tú y yo, se podría prestar a muchas interpretaciones-

-Entiendo- _respondí tratando de comprender su posición hasta que vi algo que me hizo abrir mis ojos grandemente con hastió…_

-Cariño, me serviste mi copa?-

_Cariño? No pude evitar verla de arriba a bajo al quedarme estupefacta con su trato tan meloso y ridículo con un hombre como él, que por su conducta claramente se notaba su incomodidad…_

-Te demoraste mucho-comentó Chiaza con picarda -Tuve que venir a buscarte-

_La famosa modelo era su noviecita… quería evitarlo pero mi rostro se endureció, no podía con eso, lo estaba tocando y pegando su cuerpo más de lo prudente… como una tremenda zorra…lo peor era ver cómo él sonreía con sus caricias y respondió con excesiva confianza, por que? Acaso ellos ya… pero qué demonios estaba pensando, era obvio… todo me incómodo, verla tocarlo, tan cerca a sus labios, sentí rabia, celos y profundo odio… la quería lejos de él…_

Vegeta le susurro algo en el oído a Chiaza, mientras está sonrío y afirmaba con la cabeza… de pronto ambos vieron a la peliazul… aunque Vegeta se sorprendió al verla con él rostro más serio de lo normal…

-Chiaza ella es Bulma Brief, una alumna de primer año- La presentó Vegeta mientras su novia sonreía con presunción

-Hola Bulma- _Su sonrisa fingida me hizo detestarla más, se notaba lo presumida que era…_

-Hola- contestó secamente La joven peliazul mirado fijamente a Vegeta… algo que llamo la atención inmediata de él -Es tu novia?- le preguntó directamente ignorando a Chiaza causando la sorpresa de ambos

La risa de Chiaza no se hizo esperar, Vegeta agrandó su mirada al escuchar esa pregunta que tenía más un tono de reproche, que de curiosidad…

-Cariño te espero allá- respondió su novia aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando atentamente a Bulma mientras lo besaba en la comisura de sus labios -Cuídate Bulma-

La mirada seguía puesta en Vegeta… -Tu novia es muy…simpática- comentó tomando un sorbo de liquido…

-Asi? Tu mirada decía lo contrario- respondió Vegeta con ironía

-Tal ves- respondió secamente

-Y por qué?- preguntó apoyándose contra una silla con cierta curiosidad, la situación lo estaba divirtiendo

Bulma cruzó sus brazos y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado – Porque nos interrumpió-

Vegeta se quedó sin palabras, se sentía algo confundió después de esa respuesta.

-Nos vemos Profesor, si se aburre de la compañía de su novia, estaré esperándolo fuera de la universidad… para su comodidad- diciendo eso le dio la espalda

-Brief!-

Bulma giró a verlo con una mirada de inocente -Dígame-

-Estas consciente de cómo se pueden interpretar tus palabras- hablo con seriedad

-Lo estoy, usted lo está?-_Algo en mi cambio en ese momento, la rabia la tenía adentro, los celos estaban como un umbral cubriendo cada parte de mi ser… lo odiaba en ese momento y a la vez lo quería cerca a mi, no puedo decir desde cuando empecé a sentir esto de esta manera, pero ahora se intensificó a tal grado, que no lo dejare ir… él será para mi…_

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido por la desfachatez con que respondió, si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de comportamientos en sus alumnas, esto era diferente…

Bulma al no escuchar respuesta, simplemente sostuvo su vaso, le mando una sonrisa y fue hacia su grupo de amigos…

…

-Vaya, si que tienes suerte, has hablado con él más de lo que en si, nos permite a nosotras-

-Que quieres decir Maron?-

-Cuando nos acercamos a él para… cómo te dire hacerle conversación es tan cortante que nos impide acercarnos, por eso nos mantenemos al margen- respondió la pelirrubia

-Asi es Bulma, el guapísimo Ouji no nos da cabida- respondió con un suspiro de queja Videl -Por eso no nos acercamos, solo estábamos esperando el momento en que te mandaría al diablo jajajaj-

Bulma sonrió al escucharlas, eso le daba mucho que deducir…

-La maldita de su novia es muy guapa!- comentó Videl al aire

-Es demasido creída- respondió Bulma con recelo

-Es de esperarse, es famosa y novia de Ouji, lo tiene todo!- Hablo Lunch uniéndose a la conversación…

-Hey Bulma vamos a bailar!-

Bulma sintió un jalón sorpresivo… de pronto se encontraba en frente de Yamcha bailando… todos los jóvenes se agruparon y se concentraron en aquel espacio, la música estaba muy movida…

-La música está muy buena!-comentó Yamcha saltando con algarabía

Bulma se dejó llevar… empezó a saltar y a divertirse, pero presa de la emoción alguien la empujó sin querer jalo su blusa… pronto sintió el cierre abrirse, con prisa se alejó del grupo y se dirigió hacia los baños, diablos no sabía donde se encontraban y sus amigas estaban bailando metidas entre ellos que por la bulla no la escuchaban, no tenía de otra que tratar de solucionar las cosas sola, se alejó hacia el jardín detrás de los baños, la zona era oscura, eso la ayudaba ya que tenía una blusa tipo top pegada con un cierre en su espalda que poco a poco se estaba deslizando más…

-Con que aquí estabas-

Bulma giró rápidamente producto de la sorpresa, delante de ella en esa oscuridad estaba él, sus emociones saltaron, que hacia ahí? Acaso la estaba buscando?

-Vegeta…-Susurro pronunciando una sonrisa -Que haces aquí?-

-No me tutees- respondió tajante acercándose a ella -Que significa lo que dijiste alla?-

Le preguntó cruzando sus brazos con una expresión dura

Bulma lo vio directamente, podía identificarlo a la defensiva, pero poco a nada podía hacer él, a ella le gustaba, le atraia demasiado como para descartar la idea que tenía en su cabeza…

-Que me gusta! Me atrae muchísimo profesor, eso significa-

Vegeta exhalo aire, sosteniendo sus cabellos… algo estaba mal… - Tienes 17 años Brief! Como se te ocurre hablar de esa forma tan suelta, acaso no te importa lo que pueda pensar de ti- -

-Ha venido a buscarme para decirme eso?- respondió con el la cabeza erguida, sosteniendo disimuladamente su blusa que cada vez la sentía más suelta

Vegeta se percató de su incómoda posición pero no le presto mayor atención… -Cuida tus comentarios!-

-Nadie escucho- respondió Bulma con tranquilidad y cinismo

Vegeta la miro con seriedad, sus deducciones dieron en el blanco – Mantente al margen de Mi y si te acercas que sea estrictamente para cosas académicas-

-Por qué?- le preguntó Bulma mirándolo fijamente, mirando sutilmente sus labios… -Acaso no le parezco una mujer atractiva?-

-Eres una mocosa! No una mujer! Como se te ocurre que un hombre como yo se podría fijar en una niña como tú que seguramente aún piensa en muñecas y cuento de hadas!- diciendo eso le lanzó una mirada despectiva

Bulma lo miro con resentimiento mientras caminaba hacia el… -Con que piensas que yo sexualmente no puedo ofrecerte nada-

Vegeta se quedó estupecfacto -Qué!-

La bella peliazul soltó sus brazos permitiendo la caída sutil de su blusa, permitiéndole apreciar el inicio de la curva de sus senos… aquel la miro incrédulo pero intenso… -Oh lo siento! Tuve este percance con mi blusa por eso vine acá a tratar de arreglarlo, me ayuda?- preguntó haciéndose la ingenua

Vegeta se apartó para pesar de Bulma… -Pídele a tus amigas que te ayuden! Y déjate de juegos estúpidos!-

-Por qué me hablas así? Solo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes, si te vas no podré subir este cierre sola y pasaré vergüenza, por favor!-

Vegeta estaba a punto de irse pero aquella joven hizo algo impredecible, se acercó a un arbusto, apoyó su pie sobre un pequeño muro, levantando inevitablemente su pequeña falda sobre su muslo y trato sola de subirse el cierre, la vista para él era perturbadora, irremediablemente algo andaba mal, porque se sentía así, porque le generaba cierta atención?

-Por favor! No puedo sola- _Su__ mirada me estaba volviendo loca, era dura y seria, lo estaba pensando, para mi alivio y satisfacción se acercó…_S

-No confundas las cosas- _Me advirtió mientras seguía mis indicaciones para subir el cierre, sentí su perfume detrás de mi, ese varonil que te embriaga y te excita, lentamente subió el grandioso cierre, no podía evitarlo, tenerlo ahí, me generaba muchas emociones y sobre todo alucinaciones, presa de mi atrevimiento retrocedí chocando contra su torso, apretando ligeramente mi cuerpo…_

_Él no se movió, lo que me permitió girar mi cuerpo y verlo directamente a los ojos…_ -Me gusta, nadie se tiene que enterar… lo juro-

-Lo que estás pensando, descártalo…-Susurro Vegeta sin apartarle la mirada, algo en ella lo había hipnotizado…

_Mi pecho lo sentía agitado, la ansiedad me golpeaba, lo tenía ahí, frente a mi, a unos centímetros ya que mi pecho prácticamente estaba pegado al suyo, de pronto su mirada me hizo dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, me vio los labios… simplemente me acerque siguiendo su mirada y pegue mis labios a los de él, no debo negar, me moría de miedo, tenía terror de que me rechace, pero no lo hizo… sentí su cálido y exquisito aliento, su delicioso sabor… así que decidí moverlos más… y más… hasta que cogimos un ritmo… el me correspondió y el beso se intensificó… lo cual aproveche para imitar lo que veía por las noches y metí mi lengua… aunque no era ninguna experta, simplemente quise sentirlo más y sorprenderlo, su respuesta fue moverme con facilidad hacia el arbusto y me apoyó sobre el…_

-Te dije que controlaras tus impulsos-

-Me gustas y por lo que veo no te soy del todo indiferente, no me rechaces-

-Esto está prohibido! Es la única vez que te permito esto!-

-Entonces que esta sea la última!- _diciendo eso lo jale del cuello de la camisa y lo bese nuevamente, esta vez haciendo ruidos más intensos presa del deseo… pero la satisfacción apareció al sentir sus manos sobre mí sosteniéndome fuertemente de la cintura, yo lo jalaba más hacia mi, hasta que sentí una de sus manos meterse por debajo de mi falda desde la cintura, un gemido ahogado llego a mi garganta al sentir su mano sobre mi intimidad… sobre mi prenda interior… me estaba tocando descaradamente… yo lo miré con sorpresa mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro…_

-Si quieres estar con un adulto, debes estar dispuesta a hacer cosas de adultos- _Me susurro mientras me seguía tocando… yo sentía que me estaba humedeciendo… y un color rojizo inundó mis mejillas, me moría de vergüenza que él sepa eso… aún así yo estaba dispuesta a todo… pero repentinamente él se detuvo… me quedó mirando y su semblante fue cambiando…_

-Tienes 17 años….- _pronunció alejándose de mi consternado, su rostro reflejaba angustia… _-Olvida todo esto! Demonios no se en que estuve pensando!-

-Pero… nadie tiene porque enterarse!- _No puede ser, no me mires así... que estás pensando!_

-No pondré en riesgo mi imagen ni mi reputación por estas cosas!-

-Jamás lo haría Vegeta! Yo no diría nada te lo juro!-

-Esto no volverá a pasar… conoce chicos de tu edad!-

-No quiero a nadie de mi edad!- _refute con toda la cólera que se me produjo en ese momento y agradecí internamente que el bullicio de la música esconda nuestra conversación…_

Vegeta movió su cabeza con desaprobación -Olvidemos esto, esto nunca pasó!-

_Lo vi alejarse, lo vi desaparecer…._

* * *

Gracias por leer!

No olviden dejarme un Review!

Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo.

Amapol


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Siguiente capítulo! **

* * *

_Llegue a clases con el semblante serio, mi estómago se apretaba al entrar a aquel salón… había pasado algunos días desde lo sucedido, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al volver a verlo y si tendría el valor de hacerlo después de lo qué pasó… esta vez preferí sentarme unas carpetas más atrás, mis ojos por primera vez estaban más enfocados en mis libros que en la pizarra… sabía que dentro de poco mis mejillas iban a arder, pero eso no tardó mucho en suceder al escuchar su vos con un tajante Buenos días… que puso de gallina la piel a todos…_

_La clase empezó con el desarrollo de los ejercicios yo me guiaba en base a los que teníamos en el libro, pero cuando llego la parte explicativa y de desarrollo fue mi dolor de cabeza… para colmo ese día Videl no había ido, por lo cual no podía guiarme de sus apuntes, simplemente tenía que mirar hacia adelante… que pésima decisión, nuevamente me perdí en sus movimientos y en la forma tan perfecta que tenía para explicar las soluciones… mis recuerdos me envolvieron, sus besos… su toque…_

-Bulma! Te puedo acompañar?-

Bulma levantó la mirada y vio a Yamcha parado al costado de ella… -Ya que Videl no va a venir-

-Ah? Si… si claro- respondió la peliazul sin la mínima atención

Como los asientos eran para dos personas y Yamcha era más grande que Videl, Bulma se vio en la necesidad de darle más espacio…

-Gracias- respondió Yamcha con una sonrisa… -Esta clase es una de las fuertes que tengo, no sé cómo haces para entenderla- comentó algo preocupado viendo sus apuntes…

-Trato de apuntar todo y estar muy concentrada en clase- respondió con discreción la peliazul mientras miraba hacia la pizarra

-Oye, no tengo tu número, me lo das?- dijo aquel fornido baseballista

_Estaba pidiéndome mi número?... Su mirada estaba puesta en mi mientras agachaba su cabeza escondiéndola entre sus brazos… no sabía que hacer… no quería darselo, no quería tener a nadie escribiéndome e invitándome a salir… Trate de disimular sonriendo, pero él muy bendito insistió colocando una nota de papel en blanco encima de mi cuaderno… sonreí airadamente, sostuve el bolígrafo con la intención de escribir "solo amigos" no es que esté malinterpretando las cosas, simplemente saco deducciones, y lo he notado en su comportamiento y antes de darle alas, es mejor cortar con eso… aunque… diablos es en serio! Me estás mirando… te pille mirándome con un gesto suspicaz… vaya! Acaso el? No otra vez haciéndome ideas… él jamás se fijaría en eso… aunque pensándolo bien…_

Bulma miro con cierto brillo a Yamcha, este le devolvió la mirada con entusiasmo sin entender del todo la razón… pero pronto la encontró al ver como los dedos de ella arrastraban la nota hacia su lado… su número estaba puesto en ella… Yamcha lo recibió sonriendo con victoria…

Vegeta estaba enfocado en el desarrollo de los problemas financieros, aún así, no pudo evitar ver hacia ella, esto duro solo unos segundos pero fue el tiempo en el cual ambos cruzaron sus miradas…

_Verte fue hermoso, ver que me vieras fue la gloria misma… tu mirada seria y fría puso mi piel de gallina y como siempre mi estomago se estrujó en una sensación de nervio puro… me interesas solo tu, pero tal ves es necesario utilizar a alguien para ver que sucede… y que mejor que ese alguien sea el chico más popular de la universidad… el baseballista del momento… tal ves consiga algo, aunque lo veo en estos momentos imposible, quien sabe más adelante… y sientas celos…_

_…._

-Bien, quiero que alguien trate de resolverlo en él Pizarron- dijo levantando la tiza y colocándola sobre su escritorio mientras sujetaba su registro de participación…

-Iré yo!- respondió Bulma levantándose de su asiento causando la atención de todos

-Adelante- respondió Vegeta ensimismado, ignorando su acercamiento…

Bulma sostuvo la tiza, tratando de no acercarse de más al verlo apoyado sobre el filo del escritorio mirando exclusivamente su folio…

Todo el salón estuvo pendiente del desarrollo, nadie hizo el menor ruido, ya que ese problema en particular lo habían encontrado sin solución, pero ahí estaba, una joven peliazul desafiando a la masa, Bulma estaba a punto de empezar pero antes exhaló un suspiro, su mirada se puso seria, se detuvo unos segundos, a pesar de tener la mano posicionada para la redacción, los nervios la invadieron de repente… No quería quedar en ridiculo, no entendía porque se sentía así… insegura…

**Flashback**

-Su hija es muy pequeña señor, aún está aprendiendo, exponerla en público, no creo que sea una buena idea-

-Que a dicho! Mi hija tiene un gran intelecto! Que demonios está hablando! Ella saldrá a dar esa explicación!- diciendo eso se levantó de su silla con el gesto totalmente fruncido, salió de aquella oficina preocupando a los tutores y se dirigió rápidamente a los pasadizos…

-Que ocurrio?- le preguntó la esposa sorprendida por su estado

-No están de acuerdo con que Bulma exponga, por la presión que ejercería en ella supuestamente- diciendo eso miro a su pequeña hija y se agacho delante de ella para estar a su altura… -Escúchame bien! Da lo mejor de ti! Y por nada del mundo te equivoques! O me harás quedar en ridiculo y eso no te lo perdonaré!-

Los ojos azules de aquella niña se agrandaron con temor…

-Tranquilízate! Recuerda que Bulma tiene 7 años y está compitiendo con niños mayores que ella, aún así lo sabe todo de memoria, no la pongas nerviosa!- refuto la madre

-Es mi imagen la que está en juego, ella salió clasificada superando a muchos de su edad, imagínate lo que diran los diarios si ella gana esta competencia, yo sería el primer galardonado- una sonrisa de presunción gobernó el rostro de su padre…

-Todo por estar siempre encima de tu competencia verdad?- contestó con cierto fastidio Bunny

-Bulma… no me decepciones-repitió su padre mientas ella era llevada al estrado…

**Fin del Flashback**

Los murmullos empezaron… sus ojos azules se perdieron viendo el pizarron y una expresión de pesar la gobernó, de pronto su mente se puso en blanco, iba a descender su mano cuando la mirada de Vegeta se posicionó en ella…

-No lo hagas… tú puedes…-

Gire a verlo inmediatamente… él estaba ahí, mirándome…

-Empieza Brief… con calma… yo estoy aquí- _Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, él estaría pendiente de mi? Una sensacion reconfortable me invadió al verlo acercarse a mi… se colocó a mi costado, atento… mi espíritu se tranquilizó y sentí como una adrenalina por darle lo mejor de mi floreció… mi mente empezó a trabajar, empecé con el desarrollo en base a mi análisis y las fórmulas que teníamos…los minutos pasaron y mi concentración estaba totalmente en los problemas… la pizarra la sentí pequeña… de vez en cuando lo veía y estaba ahí… para mi… no podía dejar de sonreír, sobre todo al oler su delicioso perfume cerca… los minutos siguieron pasando hasta que por fin, deje la tiza al raz del pizarron… Colocándome hacia un costado…_

_Él empezó a revisar el desarrollo, había un gran silencio, estaba analizando cada detalle y cada respuesta que daba a una tesis… mi respiración estaba algo agitada producto de los nervios… aún así no podía dejar de verlo, él no lo sabía pero en ese momento, me había enseñado a sentir un nuevo sentimiento… sus ojos se posaron en mi, su mirada mostraba una sonrisa genuina aunque muy a su estilo… él me veía tratando de articular algo pero solo sonreía con satisfacción…_

-Lo has hecho excelente! Esa es la respuesta-

_Un barullo se escuchó de repente, aplausos llenaron el salón y mi pecho saltó… verlo verme con esos ojos… me dio más de lo que imaginé… me lleno el corazón…_

_…_

Las clases terminaron y fui corriendo a mi casa… en mi estómago saltaban mariposas y no podía evitar la emoción, tenía que contárselo a alguien, tenía de confesarle mis sentimientos y declararle mis intenciones…

-Te espero… no tardes- corto la llamada echándose sobre su cama viendo el techo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión…

Una hora después…

-Señorita Bulma… la están buscando-

-QUIEN?- Saltó con emoción de la cama la peliazul

-Su amiga Milk-

-DILE QUE SUBA!- Grito con algarabia la peliazul mientras masticaba su chicle rosa

-Ya estoy aquí, parece que quieres dejar sordos a todos- respondió Milk con gracia

-Milk! No sabes… todo lo que te tengo que contar…-diji Bulma sosteniéndola de las manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bueno las dejó solas, si desean algo, me llaman- comentó la mucama cerrando la puerta

-Gracias Machi!- diciendo esto Bulma se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, Milk la imitó haciendo lo mismo…

-Que es tan urgente?-

Bulma miro sus manos y se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder, infló sus cachetes exhalando aire y la miro con picardía a su fidedigna amiga… -Mi profesor me tiene loca, me gusta Milk-

La pelinegra la miro con la ceja arqueada… -Y? A todas nos pasa Bulma, siempre tenemos un amor platónico, algo como…-

-Milk! No solo me gusta, quiero estar con él!- respondió Bulma interrumpiéndola

-Que!-

-Lo que oíste, me fascina, es algo demasiado intenso lo que siento, no es un simple gusto Milk, yo quiero estar con él-

-Que… edad… tiene?- preguntó La pelinegra mirándola con conmoción

-30, aunque creo que pronto cumplirá 31- respondió sentándose sobre la cama sin retirar esa sonrisa ilusionada…

-Quee! Te lleva casi 13 años!-

-Lo se! y no me importa… solo quiero estar con él y que no me rechace-

-Bulma, lo hará, dudo mucho que alguien de esa edad piense en darte si quiera una oportunidad-

-Ya lo bese!-

-Que! Estás loca!-

-No y fue demasiado intenso, lo quiero para mi Milk, nos besamos en una reunión que tuvimos en la universidad, me sostuvo con sus fuertes manos y me hizo sentir cosas… que jamás he sentido-

-Eres virgen estupida! Obvio que no has sentido nada parecido!- Contestó Milk cambiando de posición para mirar atentamente a la peliazul… -y como es?-

-Cuando lo veas comprenderas todo…- diciendo eso sostuvo su celular y le mostró la única foto que tenía de él, la de su perfil social…

Milk lo observó y pestañeó varias veces… -Es el?…-

-Si… el es… que te parece?-

Milk se quedó mirando fijamente su retrato… -Es… muy atractivo, como así se besaron?…-

-Por eso te dije… hay mucho por contar…-

Milk se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y se acomodó aún más sobre las almohadas para escuchar todo….

….

-Vegeta… este perfil que muestras, es por demás interesante-

-Asi es, sabes que soy muy neutral en este tipo de cosas y puedo decirte que no exagero-

El decano sostenía el file mientras lo revisaba minusiosamente… -Con que es prodigio… vaya… hace mucho que no encontrábamos un alumno así-

-Consideró que su nivel de análisis es superior, podríamos considerarla para un curso más avanzado…-

-Sabes muy bien que tus apreciaciones se consideran mucho-

-Mi curso no es nada fácil, pero verla resolverlo con tanta agilidad, es de considerarlo-

-Por supuesto! Por favor dale la invitación y que lo tome contigo-

-Conmigo?-

-Asi es, el concurso que le aprobaré como un adicional con créditos considerados es el tuyo… es el mejor, veamos qué tal le va-

Vegeta se quedó pensando, pero solo termino afirmando con la cabeza…

….

-Vaya… no me imagine escuchar todo eso-

-Me gusta! Me gusta! No puedo evitarlo! Y ver esa forma en la que me miro! Me ha hecho perder la cabeza!-

-Parece que si le gustas…-

-Tu crees?-

-Bulma… y si solo juega contigo?-preguntó Milk con cierta preocupación -Tiene novia-

-No Milk! No digas eso! Vas a ver que voy a conseguir volver a tener un acercamiento-

-Y su novia?-

-No me interesa! Mientras no esté casado, todo se vale!-respondió Bulma tajante…

-Bulma solo tenemos 17 años, recuerdas?- Comentó Milk riéndose de su infantil comportamiento

-Me sacas de quicio Milk!- refuto Bulma cruzando sus brazos, la risa sonora de su amiga no se hizo esperar mientras le tiraba un almohadazo…

…

Estaba camino al curso de Literatura cuando lo vi caminar por los pasillos, estaba a unos metros de mi, viniendo hacia mi dirección y yo hacía la de él… su mirada se cruzó con la mía y yo no la baje, lo seguí viendo hasta que mis pasos cruzaron por su costado, su ojos negros me vieron y no pude evitar sonreír… -Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

Seguí de frente con cierta frustración, lo acababa de ver un día que no correspondía a su clase, lo saludé, me saludó y solo quedó en un Buenos días, lo peor es que en ese momento no se porque no tenía el valor de buscarlo…

-Brief! Espera!- Grito Vegeta acercándose a ella…

-Profesor… digame- No pude evitar tener un tono emocionado, vaya que evidente resulte…

-Tienes clase en este momento? O dispones de tiempo-

No sabia si lo que escuchaba era producto de mis alucinaciones constantes y permanentes con él … o era una realidad…

-Que dijo?-

Vegeta puso una gesto impaciente… -Estas libre? me gustaría conversar contigo en mi oficina-

-Si, claro… aún tengo tiempo-

-Sigueme- respondió caminando delante de ella sin darle mayor atención

Que me querrás decir… que te mueres por mi y que pensándolo mejor te arrepientes de haberme rechazado… vaya parece que mis pensamientos me traicionan y me hacen reír como loca ocasionando la atención de él… sigo alucinando cosas inposibles…

-Sientate- La invito Vegeta

-No gracias, así estoy cómoda-

-Como gustes…-respondió con indiferencia viendo unos documentos

-Cierro la puerta?- preguntó Bulma tocando el filo de esta

-No, déjala abierta-respondió con cautela pero un sonido seco lo hizo levantar la mirada

-Se cerró- respondió Bulma con fingida inocencia -Parece que le ganó el peso-

Vegeta arqueó una ceja con suspicacia en su mirada… aún así dirigió nuevamente su concentración a los documentos y los ordeno… -Iré sin preámbulos, consideró que tienes un intelecto muy particular y creo que deberías explotarlo en su máxima expresión, por eso es que te quiero dar esta propuesta- diciendo eso le entrego los documentos

Bulma los sostuvo y leyó con concentración… después de unos minutos los ojos de ella estaban sobre él y su expresión reflejaba sorpresa… -De verdad cree, que pueda hacerlo?-

-Estoy seguro que si… espero no equivocarme, ahora solo quiero saber tu respuesta-

-Profesor! Todo lo que usted me pida yo lo haré sin dudarlo… y si me está dando esta oportunidad, claro que acepto- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentandose sobre el escritorio mientras cruzaba sus esbeltas piernas…

Vegeta tuvo que apartarse unos cuantos centímetros por su repentina proximidad… -Bien, empecemos nuevamente… -

-Yo estoy dispuesta… a hacer lo que usted me pida… así que si, empecemos nuevamente…-respondió la peliazul mirándolo con picardia perdiéndose en esos ojos ónix..

Aquella asediante mirada hizo toser a Vegeta al no saber cómo responder ante eso, ante esa sonrisa disfrazada de inocencia que claramente tenía otras intenciones… no quería sacar esas deducciones no quería pensar así, sobre todo al verla vestida con esos jeans pescadores que mostraban claramente sus zapatillas rosa y esa cola alta hacia un costado que le daba la apariencia de una púber de 14 años… una risa irónica lo evidenció…

Se estaba riendo, que era tan gracioso? -Sucede algo?-

-No, ahora bájate de mi escritorio… te daré las indicaciones del concurso en la clase- cambio de tema mientras escogía unos libros de su pequeña biblioteca

Bulma lo miro con suspicacia, se bajo lentamente de su escritorio sin apartarle la vista, algo estaba mal… porque la había visto y se había reído como si ella fuera algo gracioso…

-Le gustan mis zapatillas Profesor?- preguntó repentinamente la peliazul sacando de foco a Vegeta quien se quedó absorto al no entender…

-Que?- preguntó con cierta risa contenida

-Lo que escucho, quiero saber si me cae bien el color rosa?- le preguntó con la mirada más seria de lo normal, lo que logró acaparar la atención de él

-No me gusta…- respondió sin rodeos aunque sin perder esa mirada burlesca

-Vaya! Con que ese era el motivo de tu risa!- respondió Bulma mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Me hiciste esa pregunta para sacar deducciones?-

-Si, ahora se que me veo como una niñata y a ti no te agrada eso-

-Te dije que no me tutearás, acaso lo olvidas? Y no, no me interesa como te veas aunque parescas una niña de kinder- respondió sin filtro para incomodarla, para hacerla decistir de su intención…

Su posición distante ocasionó el efecto contrario, mi mirada estaba puesta sobre el, quien me miro arqueando una ceja esperando a que seguramente me retire sin decir ni acotar nada más… yo solo pronuncie una sonrisa maquiavélica… camine hasta él, me acerque lo suficiente para rosar su oreja, sorprendentemente otra vez no se alejó… -Dentro de poco cumpliré 18 años…- me aleje victoriosa

Vegeta miro el suelo unos segundos procesando sus palabras… un poco difíciles de asimilar al ser demasiado sugerentes… -Sigues con lo mismo?-

-Podría evitarlo!- aseguró Bulma mirándolo con sinceridad

Aquel hombre se apoyó contra la pared… la miro con detenimiento y confusión… -A qué te refieres?-

-A qué si aceptará que le gusto, las cosas serían más fáciles- respondió Bulma cruzando sus brazos con el gesto ligeramente fruncido

Vegeta se quedó estupefacto ante aquel comentario… evidentemente lo había sacado de sus casillas… -Estas loca! Que te hace pensar eso! Eres una niña alucinada para pensar algo semejante!-pronunció tajante con severa discreción mientras la encaraba

-Sus palabras no tienen congruencia con lo que hizo la otra noche!- lo confronto sin prever la poca paciencia de él, que sin pensarlo la jalo hacia el…

-Cierra la maldita boca mocosa y no digas estupideces!-

Ambos se miraron con enojo, pero una sonrisa de victoria adornó a la hermosa peliazul… ya que, Vegeta la tenía sujetada con sus dos manos y apretada a su cuerpo…

-Si no lo puedes aceptar es diferente, pero yo sé que te gusto para tu maldita suerte…- respondió Bulma jalándolo hacia ella para estampar sus labios contra los de él sin reparo alguno con violencia… los ojos de él se abrieron grandemente, trato de separarse al sentir el fuerte agarre sobre su cuello, pero poco pudo hacer cuando tuvo un dolor repentino… su sangre no tardó en sentirse mientras ella se alejaba con una sonrisa atrevida, retadora, lamiéndose los labios y lamiendo su sangre…

-Es dulce, me gusta-

La mirada de él no tenía nombre… lo había mordido y tenía la desfachatez de sonreír sin arrepentimiento o vergüenza…

-Nos vemos Profesor, tengo que ir a clases- Su mirada era fuego, ardía, su respiración estaba más agitada que de costumbre y la forma en la que me veía era claramente una amenaza, lo había mordido, me había aprovechado de su guardia baja y estaba segura que si no salía de ahí iba a conocer su furia, sin esperar más salí corriendo… no me importo chocar con algún profesor en el camino o algún estudiante, yo solo quería llegar a salvo a mi salón aunque no podía evitar tener una sonrisa bien marcada en mi rostro… estaba feliz! Lo había besado de nuevo! Lo había sentido otra vez! Sus deliciosos labios y su exquisito sabor… rápidamente llegue al salón que por cierto ya había empezado la clase, me disculpe y me senté rápidamente para sacar mi libro… la risa la tenía contenida…

…

Días después…

-Abran todos sus libros! Ahora!- La mirada seria y agresiva de Vegeta no se hizo esperar desde el inicio de su clase, la mayoría guardó silencio y se puso a hacer lo indicado, ya tenían referencias del su mal humor…

De pronto el sonido de la puerta los alarmó… Bulma había llegado unos minutos tarde, su mirada fue directa a Vegeta en tono de disculpa, pero no sirvió…

-Brief! Esta no es la hora de ingresar a mi clase!-

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, no volve…-

-No me interesa! No ingresará a mi clase! Así que sírvase salir y cerrar la puerta!-

-Que! Pero!-

-No escuchó lo que le dije! Salga de aquí!- Grito con gran enojo y una mirada asesina… Bulma se quedó sorprendida, estupefacta… y sin refutar más salió del salón presa de la ira… sus pasos fueron acelerados por el pasillo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían… sentía como si una navaja hubiera ingresado por su pecho y la hubiera perforado… llegó a una de las canchas deportivas y se sentó en una banqueta… sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar y una gran ansiedad la llenó, acaso se había hartado de ella y ahora si había perdido toda oportunidad…

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, yo no quería que salieran, no! Y me las limpiaba con la manga de mi polera! Solo quería mantener mi rostro duro e indiferente a lo sucedido… pero qué difícil… me había tratado horrible delante de todos y aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba, una sensación de tristeza me llenaba al saber que no me quería ver… no me quería ver… cierto tiempo indefinido pasó, mis ojos seguían humedecidos aunque yo más apaciguada… ciertos mensajes de texto llegaron, era Videl preguntándome si estaba bien… y Yamcha diciéndome que después me pasaba los apuntes de clase, que no me preocupara… simplemente no les respondí, tenía la incertidumbre de decidir si quedarme o irme, total ese día no tenía mas clases… pero si me iba la pasaría mal… estaría pensando permanentemente en él… necesitaba verlo…

Horas después….

_No podía creerlo me había quedado dormida en la banqueta de la cancha… mi cuerpo ya estaba empapado… estaba lloviendo y en cuestión de segundos me moje por completo… salí corriendo de ahí, viendo con mucha precipitación mi reloj… Me consterné al ver que había terminado la clase hace 10 minutos, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y mi ropa también, aún así estaba decidida a buscarlo, me detuve a unos metros y vi la puerta abierta, que angustia senti al pensar encontrarlo vacío… Pero para mi suerte, estaba ahí, solo, acomodándo l_os files en su portafolio…

-Profesor…-

Vegeta levantó la mirada y se quedó viéndola de arriba abajo… estaba mojada y su rostro humedecido por la lluvia… aún así estaba delante de él, mirándolo fijamente con pesar… el rostro de él se endureció de repente, causando la sorpresa de la joven quien retrocedió por inercia al verlo acercarse a ella rápidamente… vegeta la jalo del brazo apoyándola contra la puerta mientras cerraba esta con seguro…

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a sido corto, pero ya vendrá algo intenso, prepárense… **

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Y no dejen de decirme que les pareció este! **

**Amapol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, **

**Capitulo 3, por favor recuerden esta historia tiene contenido fuerte y no es apta para menores, el contexto con el que se desenvuelve es erótico y sexual, ya que la relación de los personajes sale de mi macraba mente. Espero la disfruten! **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, veo que les gusta la historia me da mucho gusto, solo espero que la sigan hasta el ultimo capitulo! **

**Por cierto: Mi mente esta trabajando en la actualización de mis otras Historias, "El secreto de tus ojos negros" y "Cerca al silencio" quienes siguen estan historias, perdonenme por la tardanza, pronto habra nuevos capitulos! **

***Ya que lo pediste Princess Narin: Le dedico este capitulo a Jaydy! Disfrutalo y espero te guste!**

* * *

-Escúchame bien mocosa! ¡Es la última vez que te atreves a hacer algo así…Me oíste!-

-Tranquilo! Solo vine a disculparme!- hablo rápidamente Bulma al verlo con el gesto fruncido, lleno de enojo… -Me excedí, realmente lo siento-

-Por tu bien… termina con esto! deshazte de esas absurdas alucinaciones que te hacen querer lo imposible… ahora te estoy dando la opción más fácil, la próxima habrá consecuencias, no creo que a tu padre le guste la idea de que estés acosando a un profesor, sobre todo a uno que está dentro de su comité de socios…-

Bulma abrió grandemente los ojos ante aquel comentario… -Tu… trabajas con mi Padre?-

Vegeta la miro amenazante… -Digamos que de vez en cuando tenemos que tener comunicación… no me gustaría darle noticias fuera de todo contexto, no sé si me entiendes?-

_No… no me pidas eso, no me pidas que descarte la idea de tenerte… _-No pensé que te enojarías tanto… ya te dije que lo siento-

Vegeta vio su expresión, se veía apenada, eso le genero duda en su percepción, aunque la desconfianza era más grande… -Crees que te creo? - pregunto con ironía apoyándose al filo de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados…

-Yo…-

-Ocúpate en estudiar y en mantener excelentes calificaciones y deja de lado ese comportamiento que no te llevara a nada… Olvida lo que ocurrió esa noche…-

-No… no me pidas eso_…- No puedo evitar expresar mis pensamientos… _

-Es lo mejor que harás…-

_Contrólate Bulma… Al diablo! _-Por qué haces esto! Soy una de las más inteligentes de esta universidad, mi familia es reconocida… no soy cualquier mocosa estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere y estoy segura que puedo ser mucho más mujer que la estúpida a la que llamas novia! - _No pude contenerme más… dije lo que pensaba a viva voz… porque demonios me rechazas…_

\- Dices ser mujer? arqueo una ceja y continuo -Yo solo veo a una mocosa inmadura y pretenciosa que ahora le están pateando en el orgullo y no quiere reconocerlo- dijo con sorna…

-No me conoces… no puedes afirmar algo así…- _Siento como la ira me invade, sus palabras, el tono de su vos y su mirada, todo hizo un maldito complemento para sentirme así, lo veo mirarme como si hubiera dado en el blanco, lo peor es que no sé qué responder ante eso, ya que para mí mala suerte… si me estaba dando en mi ego… pero hay algo que si debo reconocer…_–Aunque si pienso que tu novia es una estúpida-

Vegeta sonrió de lado moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados preso de la incredulidad… -Eres demasiado niña para mi Brief, basta de juegos…-

-Ni siquiera la defiendes? Vaya! ¡Que enamorado estas! - comento Bulma con ironía

-Brief, es que no entiendes? yo no soy un estúpido chiquillo al que le interese andar en juegos…- diciendo esto sostuvo su portafolio… -Sera mejor que salgas con chicos de tu edad… como ese jugador de baseball… parece que le gustas…-

_Mi expresión se desencajo ante ese comentario… qué? Que tenía que ver Yamcha aquí? Ni siquiera me había acordado de su existencia y el sí… acaso me había estado observando ese día… diablos no sonrías Bulma, cálmate, no es que este celoso, no confundas las cosas nuevamente… _

-No me interesa Yamcha… ni el, ni nadie…-_Se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos… _

Vegeta la miro a los ojos con detenimiento antes de caminar hacia la puerta… -Brief, te espero la siguiente clase, con puntualidad y espero no volver a repetirlo… el trato es solo académico- reitero antes de mirarla por última vez…

_No pude evitar exhalar aire con fastidio, insistía en lo mismo… Realmente no le gusto?... _

-Por cierto-

Bulma levanto la vista con atención…

-Deberías irte ya o pescaras un resfriado con esas prendas húmedas-

_Su rostro serio y distante como siempre, el tono seco y frio… salió dejando la puerta abierta… y yo… yo no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario… pero qué demonios me pasa… _

_…_

Días después…

-La clase fue dura como siempre, pero estaba con un carácter!- Comento Videl abriendo su computador

-Si… esta vez nos limitamos solo a verlo… no me arriesgue a molestarlo- agrego Maron…

Bulma las escuchaba mientras bebia un poco de jugo de naranja… -Molestarlo? Tanto te gusta?-

-A ti no? A ver… a quien no le gusta Vegeta Ouji! A todas nos gusta! Está buenísimo!- respondió Maron

-Eso quiere decir que si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener algo con él, aceptarías?- pregunto Bulma con interés

-Que pregunta tan difícil, yo tengo novio… pero digamos que una cana al aire no hace daño a nadie…- respondió entre risas la rubia…

-Eres una perra!- grito Videl riéndose con ella…

-Tu? Tu estarías dispuesta a tener algo con él?- le pregunto Maron con curiosidad

Bulma se quedó pensando… movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados indicando que no pero su sonrisa y mejillas rojas la delataban…

-Mentirosa!- dijo Maron con sorna

-Pero Bulma es muy joven! Como se te ocurre!- respondió Videl…

-Te recuerdo que solo me llevas dos años!-

-Pronto te llevare tres!- respondió con sorna

-Pero yo no aparento de 17, verdad?- pregunto la peliazul mirándolas atentamente…

Ambas la miraban analizando su pregunta… -Quieres que seamos sinceras?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Si claro, quiero que sean sinceras!-

-Bueno cuando vistes con colores rosaditos y jeans al tobillo… si, se nota tu edad!- respondió Videl

-Rosaditos?-

-Si y esa coleta que llevas puesta, te hace muy infantil- agrego Maron

-Infantil? No me gusta esa percepción, yo no tengo cuerpo de niña en lo absoluto- Susurro Bulma con fastidio…

-Eso!-

-Qué?-

-Eso Bulma! Tu forma de hablar te da un aire diferente… como si tuvieras 19, mi edad… incluso más… ya que de por si eres muy inteligente y muy atractiva…- Hablo Videl con ánimo…

-Vístete más como la segunda vez que llegaste a clase… sería un buen complemento para subirte unos años más…- comento con una sonrisa Maron

Los ojos azules de Bulma tomaron un brillo especial y una sonrisa maquiavelica… -Vaya…-

-Ahora sí, dinos quien te gusta? O a quien quieres llamar la atención?-

-Yo?-

-Es obvio! Si preguntas eso es por algo? Dinos Bulma!- insistió Videl mirándola atentamente…

-Videl… es obvio que es Yamcha… te gusta Yamcha verdad? La otra vez los vi pasándose papelitos! Todos nos dimos cuenta!- menciono Maron acercándose más a la peliazul

-No! A mi no me gusta Yamcha!-

-Entonces quien?- pregunto con suspicacia Videl… -Porque a él si le gustas, me lo ha dicho-

-Tengo que ir a clases chicas! Nos vemos luego- respondió rápidamente Bulma cogiendo la excusa perfecta para huir…

-Eso no es justo Bulma Brief!- gritaron con reproche mientras le mostraban su dedo medio en señal de falta…

Bulma solo las miro y empezó a reir… -Lo siento, se me hace tarde!-

_Con que infantil… diablos!... _

_…._

La practica continúa los ayudara a tener mejor análisis en la resolución de problemas… este taller es parte de ese desarrollo, los espero la siguiente clase… finalizó la clase y todos empezaron a salir rápidamente… El pasillo se congestiono de alumnos y el transito se volvió más lento…

-Permiso, permiso… permiso!- repetía la peliazul cada vez que pasaba por un tumulto de chicos que se detenían a conversar como si no hubiera más personas caminando… lo peor era escuchar sus silbidos sin filtro que le dedicaban por su atractivo físico… aunque en ese momento no se sentía tan confiada por su atuendo… Bulma llamaba la atención, esa forma agrandada de caminar que poseía le daba un porte diferente… simplemente sonrió ante los ridículos disfuerzos de aquellos que ni miraba… pero aquella sonrisa picaresca le duro nada… al ver a unos metros delante de ella a su querido profesor conversar amenamente con una compañera de un curso diferente…

_No puedo evitar verla directamente, se ve muy atenta al conversar con él con cierta confianza… Por qué sonríes?… ¿Vegeta Ouji está sonriendo con ella? la veo de arriba abajo y siento como mis puños se cierran… su facha me incomoda, la maldita parece de más de 20, tiene puesto un vestido corto y tacones que sobresaltan su talla, trato de disimular, pero cuanto más me acerco puedo escuchar la risa estúpida de ella… _

-Lo considerare…-

-Profesor tómelo en cuenta, el arte es parte de nosotros… me encantaría que sea usted el que aprecie nuestro trabajo…- insistió la joven sosteniéndolo del brazo

Vegeta sonrió con sarcasmo… -No me compete ese curso…-

-Pero conoce de arte, sabemos cuáles son sus conocimientos y participaciones, por eso lo estamos solicitando…-

La risa sonora de él no tardó en aparecer mientras apartaba su brazo y se alejaba más de ella, pero la sorpresa fue al encontrarse directamente con la mirada de Bulma, quien pasaba por el costado de ambos, su gesto era serio e indiferente, girándole la cara sin siquiera saludarlo…

-Profesor?-

-Insistes mucho! iré y espero que realmente valga la pena… ahora déjame en paz- diciendo eso se alejó de ahí, la joven simplemente sonrió… -Gracias!-

Vegeta camino por los pasillos con el semblante serio… por alguna razón la mirada de ella, lo incomodo…

….

-Yamcha!-

-Bulma? Pequeña que haces por acá? - la saludo abrazándola estrechamente y ella con gusto se dejó, los celos la gobernaban y la revancha también…

-Hoy salgo a esta hora de clases y tú?-

-Hoy tuvimos entrenamiento… que sorpresa verte… a donde vas?-

-Yamcha, seguro tú la conoces… quien es ella?- le pregunto directamente Bulma, señalándola disimuladamente a la pelirroja que se había acercado a Vegeta…

-Ella está en quinto ciclo como yo, se llama Akemi…-Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro del joven que causo suspicacia en la peliazul…

-Qué hace? - pregunto Bulma mientras caminaba con él hacia la salida…

-Lleva negocios pero también es modelo del curso de arte… posa en prendas íntimas para que los aspirantes a dibujantes la retraten…-esto último lo menciono con mucha discreción…

-Con que era eso…- Susurro la peliazul sacando conclusiones...

-A que te refieres? -

-Yamcha me gusto verte, mi chofer me está esperando…-

-Pero…-

-Debo darme prisa…- respondió Bulma con precipitación…

-Espera…-La jalo hacia él, dándole un beso cerca a sus labios… Bulma abrió los ojos grandemente mientras él sonreía victorioso… -Me gusto verte Bulma- pronuncio con sinceridad -Nos vemos!- diciendo eso se alejó corriendo, dejándola sin reacción…

-Pero que atrevido!- pronuncio con fastidio…

…

-Lleva estos colores por allá-

-Alguien te está buscando-

-Quien? - pregunto el profesor de arte

-Es una alumna, nunca la he visto en clase, pero dice que es importante…-

-Importante?- pronuncio con rareza…

_Por fin vi la puerta abrirse, me levanto de mi asiento adrede para que desde esa distancia pueda apreciar mi belleza… y así fue, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo sutilmente… una sonrisa torcida pronuncie… el fin era atraerlo más…_

-Buenos días- _estire mi mano para saludarlo cordialmente…_

-Buenos días, me dijeron que me estabas buscando? – _respondió mi saludo mientras su mirada trataba de identificarme… _

-Sí, usted es el profesor de arte, verdad?-

-Así es, en que te puedo ayudar?-

_Él tenía curiosidad… no me conocía y jamás me había visto, no tiene ni idea de lo que le vengo a solicitar… _

-Estoy enterada que este día se especializan en dibujar a lápiz el retrato de una mujer- pronuncio Bulma cambiando su expresión…

-Si, efectivamente, por qué?-

-Me gustaría ser esa modelo el día de hoy- _No puedo negar que comprendo su expresión de sorpresa… esa forma de mirarme sorprendido y confundido… _

La sonrisa irónica de él no tardó en aparecer… -No sé si estas enterada, pero las clases de hoy son para que mis alumnos utilicen la imagen que tienen al frente como fuente de inspiración… no es solo un retrato lo que quiero que se exprese… sino algo más profundo… más intenso… más explícito…-

_Mi mirada estaba fijamente en él…_ -Comprendo y estoy segura que puedo cubrir sus expectativas…-

El profesor vio su rostro con detenimiento y achino los ojos pensando… -Por otro lado, ya tenemos una joven que hará de modelo para este trabajo… ya se coordinó previamente…-

_No pude dejar de sonreír ante su comentario… -_Discúlpeme, me olvidé presentarme… Soy Bulma Brief, mi padre es el dueño de Corporación Capsula y por lo que tengo entendido el aporta con el desarrollo cultural y artístico de esta universidad… no sabe lo agradecido que estaría si me consideran en este tipo de arte…- _Jamás utilizo estos argumentos, pero veo que a veces es necesario…_

-Eres Brief! Vaya! - una sonrisa inesperada apareció en su rostro… mientras un semblante pensativo lo acompañaba… -Pero tú quieres ser la modelo?… debo advertirte que ella posa en prendas íntimas…-

_La malicia gobernaba seguramente mi expresión, la sentía claramente en mi rostro… _-Yo pensaba que era al desnudo…-

Los ojos de él se abrieron con asombro… -Estarías dispuesta a posar al desnudo? -

_Una sonrisa de victoria me conquisto… _-Pensé que así se hacía…-

_La expresión de él no tenía nombre… me miro con detenimiento y camino rodeándome sin dejar de observarme, estaba emocionado… -_Brief! Eres lo que estaba buscando, te espero a las once…-

_Bueno_ _ahora solo me queda esperar algo más… que esto no se enteren mis padres… _

….

-Cariño, nos vemos luego?-

-Hoy estaré aquí hasta las 6, si no se presenta algo más te aviso- respondió Vegeta cerrando la puerta de su convertible…

-Vegeta te quiero ver! Vamos baby deja para después lo que tengas pendiente, la vamos a pasar bien- insistió Chiaza

Vegeta rodo los ojos mientras sostenía su móvil… -Te avisare-

-Pero por qué? Quedemos ahora!- insistió con molestia

-No insistas! Ya te dije que yo te avisare! Y si no gustas esperar por mi has lo que quieras!- diciendo eso corto la llamada fastidiado… se sentía hostigado de lo posesiva que trataba de ser con él… Vegeta camino hacia su oficina, dejo su portafolio sobre su escritorio y por medio de su celular vio su agenda… ese día tenia clases de análisis organizacional, pero antes tenía que hacer presencia en el curso de arte… estaba harto de esa situación… seguramente su presencia en si no tenía fundamento y solo se trataba de lo mismo… mocosas queriendo llamar su atención… por un momento descarto la idea de asistir omitiendo su asistencia, aunque después una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en él… si esas mocosas querían que vaya, iría… pero sería riguroso en la calificación, buscaría perfección… coloco su celular en su bolsillo y salió de su oficina rumbo al salón de pintura…

-Todo listo? - pregunto el profesor de arte a su asistente…

-Sí, ya todos están con sus materiales listos… solo falta el Sr. Ouji, quien será el jurado en esta presentación… por cierto, Akemi se molestó por decirle que no venga el día de hoy…- comento apenado el joven

-Así? Bueno que lo supere- respondió con indiferencia mientras miraba a sus alumnos esperar para empezar… -Aquella es una obra de arte… te olvidaras de Akemi, en cuanto la veas- diciendo eso fue a recibir a Vegeta dejando al chico sin entender…

-Ouji! Bienvenido a mi curso!-

-Hola! Veo que están listos-

-Así es! Empezaremos dentro de unos minutos-

-Te veo emocionado- comento Vegeta mirándolo con cierta curiosidad…

-Así es, hoy les daré a estos chicos inspiración suficiente para que hagan una obra de arte… por favor se riguroso, ya que espero que realmente no vuele su imaginación más de la cuenta, sobre todo porque esto les ayudara a ser más enfocados en su trabajo- diciendo esto se alejó de él para empezar…

-Señores, empezaremos con el dibujo de retrato, como saben cómo artistas debemos ser muy profesionales y enfocarnos totalmente en nuestro trabajo a pesar de lo que tengamos al frente, dejen volar su inspiración y plasmen en aquel papel… una obra de arte… hoy tendremos el privilegio de contar con la presencia de Vegeta Ouji, famoso hombre de negocios y profesor de esta universidad quien será parte del jurado… lúzcanse-

Vegeta estaba detrás de la fila de alumnos listos con sus pizarras y carboncillos para empezar… el profesor de arte dio una indicación a su asistente y este abrió la puerta por donde ingresaría la modelo… la sala se quedó en silencio al verla ingresar en una bata blanca con capucha que cubría su cabello y un antifaz que cubría su rostro… la incertidumbre y curiosidad empezó en ellos… Vegeta se quedó mirando con cierto detalle…

-Adelante querida, déjate ver…- dijo emocionado el profesor

Aquella desanudo las ligas que sostenían la bata, se detuvo unos segundos dejándolos apreciar sutilmente la abertura de esta, suficiente para que todos se echen hacia atrás sin creer lo que estaban a punto de ver… Vegeta miro hacia el profesor mientras este sonreía satisfecho… Sus delicadas manos bajaron aquella capucha para que admiren su cabello y de pronto la bata cayó al piso…

_Levante mi rostro viéndolo directamente a él, quien me observaba totalmente incrédulo, su rostro mostraba asombro y por un segundo lo vi estupefacto, sin reacción… estaba perdido… Mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba cometiendo una locura, lo sabía…y seguramente el pensaba lo mismo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, estaba desnuda delante de una fila de jóvenes dibujantes, que parecían ensimismados viéndome con la boca semi abierta… me acerque al sofá que era lo suficiente ancho para acomodarme y me eche boca abajo presionando mis senos, dándoles seguramente el perfil perfecto…_

-Jóvenes, que hablamos de ser profesionales!- diciendo eso el profesor de arte vio su reloj –Empiecen!-

_Mi mirada estaba oculta detrás del antifaz lo que quizás ayudaba a disimular mi respiración agitada… empecé a escuchar como el carboncillo chocaba contra el papel… y la concentración lleno de silencio el salón… sentía demasiado adrenalina al estar ahí, todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, algunas veces me regalaban unas sonrisas llenas de admiración mientras seguían con sus trabajos… él caminaba alrededor de ellos observando sus trazos… el profesor de arte también observaba minuciosamente sus dibujos… pero él… él me miraba sutilmente… y mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban con cierto rubor… él seguía viéndome… yo no podía apartar la vista de él… para mí, él era la obra de arte perfecta… _

-Qué te parece Vegeta?- pregunto con discreción el profesor de arte… -No esperabas esto, verdad?-

Vegeta lo miro sin emitir palabras…

-Lo sé, esa chica es una obra de arte- murmuro con prudencia mientras se acercaba a sus alumnos a observar los avances…

Vegeta agacho la mirada un momento… mantenía su posición seria e indiferente, pero la realidad era que se sentía abrumado, quería salir de ahí, quería ver hacia otra dirección, pero no podía… por fuerza tenía que estar ahí, viendo la euforia que había desatado en aquellos jóvenes que con cada trazo detallaban cada parte de su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, no paraban de dibujar totalmente concentrados e inspirados… y de cierta manera, sin entenderlo del todo, lo incomodaba…

Después de una hora… Bulma cambio de posición, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, mostrando lo esbeltas y firmes que estaban… mientras sus senos hacían un espectáculo propio por lo generoso de su tamaño y forma de estos… la compañía de su cabello largo descansaba sobre su piel dándole una perturbadora belleza…

-Demasiado Sensual…- pronuncio un joven que no paraba de dibujar admirado por su belleza…

-Profesor! Disculpe, podría pedirle que se quite el antifaz, me gustaría retratar la expresión de su mirada…- Solicito un joven mientras los demás apoyaron su petición…

El profesor iba a denegar su petición ya que considero que si ella lo hacía era para estar más cómoda, pero la reacción de la hermosa peliazul dijo más que mil palabras… simplemente se deshizo del antifaz… un silencio volvió a inundar la sala… ciertos murmullos empezaron… algunos la habían visto antes y otros no, pero todos empezaron a susurrar lo hermosa que era…

-Perfecta….- Susurro una joven con emoción…

Una sonrisa inesperada inundo el rostro de Bulma, su mirada estaba perdida entre los presentes, hasta que se animó dirigirla directamente a él… su expresión se quedó detenida en él… en ver sus ojos, sus movimientos, su cuerpo…

Vegeta vio su rostro sin el antifaz y se quedó anonadado pero disimulo observando los trabajos y viendo los detalles, aun así la mirada de ella estaba sobre él, y él podía sentirla… pero no se explicaba como hacia eso delante de tantos espectadores… lo peor era reconocer que la muy descarada tenia las agallas para hacerlo…

Los minutos pasaban y Bulma no quitaba los ojos de él… hasta que por fin Vegeta la vio también… ambos se quedaron observando sin muros… esta vez la expresión de Él era intensa, demandante… una sonrisa picaresca adorno el rostro de ella como respuesta…

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por Leer, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

No olviden dejar Reviews! =D


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Advertencia: Contenido Fuerte! **

**Espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

_Por fin puedo liberar el aire de mis pulmones, pero no puedo dejar la manía de morderme el labio inferior producto de los nervios, estoy nuevamente vestida frente al espejo con el corazón en la boca al saber que dentro de poco tendré que salir por aquella puerta… mi mente me da dos opciones… o salgo por la puerta del pasadizo sin nada más que un sinfín de nervios comprimidos en mi estómago por ir a clase… o salgo por aquel salón donde sé que esta él….y una vez más muestro mi anhelado estado de verlo… _

_…._

-Vegeta, este es extraordinario, este trabajo me gusta ya que parece una fotografía… mira esos detalles…-

-Este me gusta más, más allá del retrato, la expresión de las emociones me convence… las ha podido manifestar correctamente…-argumento Vegeta

Ambos estaban analizando cada trabajo de los 5 finalistas hasta que sorpresivamente la puerta del vestidor se abrió… llamando su atención…

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir- _Miento y me quedo mirándolos con una sonrisa algo tímida… la expresión desencajada de él me da a entender que no esperaba mi presencia, aun así, me atrevo a caminar hacia la salida sin dejar de mover mi cabello y sin dejar de verlo…_

-Bulma! ¡Espera! ¡Qué bueno que aún no te hayas ido! ven acércate! –La llamo el profesor de arte efusivamente ante la atenta vista de Vegeta…

_Ahora somos solo los tres en esta sala, si bien no lo estoy viendo directamente ya que le sonrió al profesor de arte como cortesía, puedo sentir su fuerte mirada sobre mí... acepto su mano y la sostengo mientras me coloco a su costado evitando hasta el momento a Vegeta… _

-Bulma te presento a Vegeta Ouji, hombre exitoso de negocios y…-

-Ya nos conocemos- lo interrumpió Vegeta colocando sus manos en su bolsillo mientras la mirada perpleja del profesor se ponía sobre ella…

-Así es Profesor Otake, el Sr. Ouji es mi profesor de análisis organizacional- _Respondí con una sonrisa, pero cierto calor empecé a sentir al verlo directamente, sus ojos negros estaban sobre mí con una expresión seria… pero intensa…_

-Como estas Brief? ¿Nerviosa? -

_Sus ojos negros me llenaron por completo, esa pregunta era adrede… lo podía notar en el tono de su voz y en la expresión sarcástica de su mirada…_

-Oh! Vaya!- comento el profesor de arte, pero al ver a la peliazul sonrió con gracia -Con razón estas avergonzada! Tranquila el profesor Ouji es todo un profesional-

-No-no, No es eso!- respondió Bulma presa de los nervios… -Simplemente, siento calor…- _Esto no estaba planeado… mis escrúpulos empiezan a hacer acto de presencia y siento cierto pudor gobernarme, sobre todo al verlo sonreír discretamente por mi comportamiento…_

-Bulma, has inspirado de tal forma a mis alumnos que está complicado escoger el mejor, verdad Ouji?…- _comento el profesor Otake sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo solo sonreí en respuesta sin entender su comentario, mi mente estaba distraída, ya que solo ponía atención a los movimientos de él, a sus expresiones y aunque este estaba serio e indiferente a mi presencia, no dejaba de verlo, por otro lado me interesaba sus apreciaciones, pero pasados unos minutos me di cuenta que solo serían enfocadas al trabajo del dibujante… no iban dirigidas a mí…_

-Bulma, por favor dame unos minutos, aun no te vayas…-_ Esa petición del profesor de arte fue mi excusa perfecta para quedarme a seguir observándolos, era muy probable que me quería para una segunda puesta, pero jamás volvería, esto a sido una locura y no dejo de pensar las consecuencias que traería si alguno de mis padres se entera… mientras ellos están concentrados en su decisión yo no dejo de observar a Vegeta, tiene un porte tan distinguido, un perfil tan atractivo y una mirada que mata… si bien trato de disimular… el sabe que lo estoy mirando y en un momento más de distracción del profesor, me mira... mi pecho se acelera y una sonrisa como respuesta le llega… me siento en las nubes… me encanta que me observe cuando no lo están viendo, su intensa mirada me llena de calor y yo solo muerdo mi labio inferior producto de los nervios… _

-Discúlpenme, tengo que contestar esta llamada, es importante- Interrumpió inesperadamente el profesor de arte, dejándolos solo para su desconcierto…

Vegeta sostuvo uno de los dibujos y se quedó mirándolo atentamente ante la presencia de Bulma… -Que diría tu padre si se entera? Por lo que sé, es bastante conservador… -

Los iris azules de la bella joven se agrandaron ante su comentario… cruzo sus brazos y lo miro atentamente… -Te gustó?-

-Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto directamente Vegeta sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

-Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste… por qué lo hiciste? Por qué desnudarse delante de todos?-

Bulma sonrió de lado… miro hacia la puerta y vio al profesor con su celular, con confianza se acerco unos pasos hacia él… -Ves que no soy una niña… tengo un cuerpo de mujer, Vegeta…-

Vegeta se quedó mirándola con detenimiento, los ojos azules de ella mostraban confianza y esa sonrisa picara lo hizo divagar por un momento, pero trato de descartar sus pensamientos… -Acaso lo hiciste para… me sorprendes…- comento con disgusto moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados…

Bulma deslizo sus dedos por el contorno de la meza, acercándose lentamente hacia él y mirándolo con una expresión seductora se atrevió a tocar algunos botones de su camisa… él simplemente se quedó observando sus movimientos… cierta incomodidad empezó a gobernarlo al sentir su mano sobre su torso, tocándolo… -No seas engreído, yo no he dicho que lo hice por ti…- _Arremeto con recelo y con la satisfacción de dejarlo confundido, pero apenas me alejo sintiéndome ganadora, siento como me jala sorpresivamente, siento mi respiración agitarse, me a pegado a su cuerpo y no suficiente con eso me tiene apoyada contra la meza… diablos! Acaso estoy soñando!_

-Acaso querías que otros te vieran?-

_No… no puede ser… esa expresión molesta y demandante pidiendo una explicación me hace quedarme perdida por unos segundos… siento su respiración y no puedo evitar estrechar más mi cuerpo… recorrer su posición con la mirada y sentirse ansiosa… -_Celoso?- _Fue lo único que pronuncie antes de cometer de nuevo otra falta, lo jale hacia mi e introduje esta vez mi lengua… tal vez aun no era una experta, pero tanto practicar con mi mano, siento que he mejorado… una sensación cálida me invade al sentir por segundos su presión y su respuesta… hundió su lengua en mí, y me mordió ligeramente el labio… yo quería seguir, pero el sonido de la puerta nos alejó rápidamente…_

-Discúlpenme… tuve que contestar, estoy en toda la organización de un evento de arte- comento el profesor Otake, acercándose donde ellos… -Vegeta en base a tus argumentos yo coincido contigo, ya tenemos al ganador… ahora subo los resultados, Srta. Brief Me encantaría contar nuevamente con su presencia, no sé qué opina…-

_Una sonrisa llena de emoción inundaba mi rostro en ese momento, pero no precisamente por aquella propuesta… -_Profesor gracias por considerarme, pero no podré, me basto con esta experiencia- _respondí con sinceridad mientras discretamente miraba a Vegeta… _

-Comprendo… bien nos vemos en otra oportunidad, sabes que aquí las puertas estarán siempre abiertas… a tu belleza…- _respondió haciéndome reír, su alago me gusto y no dude en responderle el gesto con una sonrisa picaresca…_

….

_Mis pasos son lentos, mi corazón late fuertemente mientras aun siento su perfume impregnado en mi vestido, cierro mis ojos para recordar lo sucedido hace unos minutos… definitivamente me siento sensacional, estoy camino hacia su clase y no sé que esperar… esta vez no me rechazo, acepto mis labios… no puede ser! Estoy realmente emocionada…_

-Brief, si sigues caminando así, no llegaras a mi clase- Hablo Vegeta con firmeza…mientras sostenía la puerta del salón que estaba a punto de cerrar…

_Nuevamente perdida en mis pensamientos, alejada de la realidad… apresure mis pasos rápidamente antes de quedarme fuera nuevamente, tal parece que lo que hicimos hace unos instantes no le daba un poco de sutileza… _

_La clase empezó con normalidad… parece que nadie está enterado de lo sucedido, eso me da tranquilidad… Videl me sonríe y me comenta cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo, simplemente le sonrió y trato de escucharla atentamente, ya que los susurros con los que habla se hacen complejos de entender… veo a Yamcha desde mi asiento y el fastidio me llena al recordar su atrevimiento de la otra vez… idiota! Vegeta sigue robándose mi atención, empieza explicando el desarrollo de un problema y nos da la fecha de los próximos exámenes, la sonrisa de mi cara no se ha ido, lo único que no me agrada es su gesto indiferente y su nula observación, espero no se esté arrepintiendo nuevamente…_

-Continuaremos la próxima clase- Finalizo Vegeta apagando el proyector…

-Bulma, este vestido te queda hermoso! - comento Maron acercándose a la peliazul…

-Gracias! Digamos que seguí sus consejos…- respondió mirándolas a las dos…

-Muñeca, tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Podemos ir al cine- comento repentinamente Yamcha acercándose a su asiento

Maron y Videl miraron a Bulma con una sonrisa de complicidad…

-No puedo. Tengo otros planes- Respondió secamente

-Es en serio? Es viernes!- insistió Yamcha sonriendo con cierta incredulidad

-Anímate Bulma, nosotras también iremos, con Gohan y Trunks- respondió Videl cruzando sus brazos…

Bulma se quedó pensando unos segundos… realmente no le interesaba hacer de compañía de Yamcha, pero en si no tenía planes y como siempre sus padres estaban de viaje… tal vez no sería tan aburrido como se imaginaba, así que iba a responder cuando…

-Brief, tenemos que coordinar lo del concurso…- comento Vegeta sorpresivamente con una mirada más seria de lo normal

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a su profesor a unos pasos de ellos, Maron sonrió perdida en el físico de este y suspiro discretamente al chocar rápidamente con su mirada…

-Sí, no se preocupe…- respondió Bulma devolviéndoles la mirada a ellos… -Saliendo de acá les confirmo…-diciendo eso se bajó de la carpeta

-Me confirmas- corrigió Yamcha mirándola con insistencia

-Si Yamcha, te aviso- respondió Bulma fingiendo interés…

-Oye, no nos has contado, de que concurso habla Ouji- pregunto con curiosidad Videl

-Después les cuento de qué trata, ya saben cómo es el profesor no quiero hacerlo esperar- fingió preocupación

-Bulma! Te llamo más tarde- grito Yamcha mientras salían en grupo del salón…

-Está bien- respondió con cierto desgano, realmente no le gustaba lo insistente que podía ser…

_Acomode la altura de mi vestido y levante mi mirada, Vegeta estaba acomodando unos documentos en su escritorio, ahora si estábamos solo, todos habían salido, simplemente me quede a unos metros mirando la pizarra… _

-Cierra la puerta, por favor-

_Hice lo que me pidió, nuevamente la ansiedad en mi estómago me gobernaba…_

_-_Toma, estos son los documentos donde pondrás tus datos para la inscripción y estos son los detalles y los pasos a seguir en la entrega de cada adelanto…- le dijo mirándola fijamente – No puedes omitir ninguna fecha, no puedes cancelar ninguna presentación y sobre todo la nota no puede bajar de 97, quiero que lo tengas muy claro- indico con la mirada seria y el tono exigente…

Bulma sostuvo los documentos y se detuvo a darles una ojeada rápidamente… -Si profesor entiendo… no te decepcionare…- esto último lo susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios

Vegeta se apoyó contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados… -Eso no interesa, solo hazlo bien-

-Lo hare! - respondió con seguridad la peliazul guardando los papeles en su bolso… -Por cierto, quien será mi área de apoyo? -

-Tendrás un tutor, la última hoja tiene la fecha y la hora de tu primera cita con el tutor que te hará el seguimiento, no debes faltar a ninguna, es parte de las clausulas para que no te descalifiquen-

Bulma lo miro fijamente a los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza sin omitir una palabra… Vegeta la miro unos segundos y simplemente se alejó de ella… -Eso es todo, ya puedes irte… a tu cita-esto ultimo lo respondió con ironía

La peliazul sonrió al respecto… -No tengo una cita-

-Ya te dije, hacen buena pareja, porque no lo intentas-

-Celoso?- Respondió Bulma con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja ante la referencia de Yamcha

-Que absurdo!- comento deliberadamente Vegeta sosteniendo su portafolio… -Tengo una novia que me espera-

_Lo vi irse hacia la puerta y aunque con su respuesta me dio ganas de asesinarlo, su comentario anterior disipo la idea… _ -Mis padres han viajado, no tengo planes esta noche- _Tal vez mi comentario era innecesario, eso pensé en ese momento, pero sus pasos se detuvieron y giro a verme… me miro por unos segundos que hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber sus pensamientos, pero sin decir nada más salió por aquella puerta, dejándome nuevamente en la misma posición estúpida de siempre mientras lo veía desaparecer…_

_Esa era mi única clase del día, terminábamos cerca a las siete de la noche, los demás tenían una clase más y salían a las nueve… esperarlos no era mi idea e ir al cine tampoco… así que decidí salir de la universidad y llamar a mi chofer que por cierto esta vez no le había dado la hora de recogerme… seguí caminando unas cuadras más abajo, la zona era hermosa y la noche con esa luna llena merecía ser apreciada, así que decidí relajarme y guarde nuevamente mi celular… camine pausadamente sintiendo el suave viento tocar mi rostro…_

-Nena! Si que eres hermosa!-

_No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus comentarios, son chicos de la universidad que para mi sorpresa reconocí, eran amigos de Yamcha del equipo de baisball… solo puedo sonreír en respuesta, ya que sus halagos de cierta manera inflan mi ego y me da a entender que no se me ve como como una mocosa, sino todo lo contrario… _

_Estaba por cruzar la pista cuando un convertible negro de lunas polarizadas me impide el paso… siento la ira llenar mi sangre, mi rostro se torna serio y mis puños se cierran…_ -Quien es el imbécil que no sabe dar el pase a una dama!- _el auto en definitiva estaba detenido, pero su estúpido y engreído conductor no daba la cara… simplemente le muestro mi dedo medio y estoy dispuesta a cruzar la pista cuando nuevamente se interpone, haciéndome retroceder rápidamente… demonios estando con estos botines altos, sentí que por un momento perdía el equilibrio… Mi ira, rebalso… _-Quien te crees pedazo de cretino! Eres engreído sin cerebro o que! Me importa una mierda tu convertible! No sabes delante de quien estas!- _Mi pecho estaba agitado y estaba a un dedo de tomar una fotografía a su vehículo para después hacerlo papilla, pero en eso la luna de copiloto descendió y el auto avanzo lo suficiente para estar cara a cara… mis ojos se abrieron grandemente al verlo mirarme con la ceja arqueada… _

-Vegeta?-

_Su sonrisa irónica aparece de repente dejándome sin habla, que hacia ahí? Suspire mirándolo incrédula y con el ceño fruncido, vaya bromita que le gusta dar… aun así me sorprende su presencia, su mirada se ve distinta y eso me desencaja… pero a pesar de eso, solo tengo una pregunta en mente... -_Vas a tu cita? - _no pude evitar tener un tono irónico _

-No tengo cita, tu? – _diablos! Su mirada es demasiado penetrante… siento que me quedo viéndolo detenida en el tiempo y a la vez eso me genera adrenalina, me quedo un instante en silencio y sonrió de repente… muevo mi larga cabellera ladeándola hacia un lado…_

-Te dije que no…-

Vegeta la observa en silencio, analizando…-Te gustaría ir conmigo? Iré a tomar algo-

_Bulma relájate, no evidencies demasiado las ganas de gritar que tienes, oculta tu sonrisa y la emoción… o pensaras que eres demasiado infantil… _-Claro- _Logro articular conteniendo las ganas de gritar…_

_-_Sube- dice Vegeta liberando el seguro de su auto…

_Rápidamente abro la puerta de su auto y subo de copiloto… la ventana vuelve a su lugar automáticamente y la oscuridad de su auto hace un contraste interesante con la noche, el acelera y me dejo llevar por el aroma que se esparce en el interior, es su olor… _

-A dónde vamos? Sr. sin cita-

Vegeta sonrió de lado ante su comentario… -Por qué no aceptaste la invitación de… como se llama?-

-Yamcha! ¿Acaso no sabes los nombres de tus alumnos? - pregunto Bulma con suspicacia, no creyendo que eso fuera posible…

-Yo a todos me refiero por apellido- Respondió Vegeta con simplicidad…

Bulma lo observo unos instantes…-Es cierto-

-Por otro lado, él es uno de los que posiblemente reprueben mi curso, no lo veo aplicado- respondió mirándola unos instantes… -Ahora dime, ¿por qué no quisiste salir con él? –

Bulma vio a Vegeta y mordió nuevamente su labio inferior… ella no era tonta, su pregunta escondía cierto interés… eso le generó expectativa… -Sé que le gusto a Yamcha, pero él no me interesa a mí, así que no quiero darle falsas esperanzas… eso es todo-

Vegeta la volvió a mirar esta vez con una imperceptible sonrisa… -Entonces no te gusta nadie?-

-Nunca dije eso- respondió Bulma sonriendo ligeramente mientras cruzaba sus piernas en el asiento…

_Él me miro como entendiendo mi indirecta, yo solo le correspondí la sonrisa y no dije nada…_

-Llegamos-

_El lugar era conocido, era un bar de lujo, cualquiera no podía entrar… pero… espera, yo no podía entrar, aún era menor de edad, aunque dentro de algunos meses ya no, no tenía identificación! No por favor no me hagas pasar vergüenza…_

-Vegeta!-

El vio la preocupación en su rostro y sonrió por el hecho… -Tranquila, no aparentas menos de 19-

-Pero… si me piden identificación? –

-No lo harán… vienes conmigo…-diciendo eso salió del auto y en seguida un anfitrión abrió la puerta de copiloto, permitiéndole a Bulma salir…

-Bienvenido -

Vegeta sonrió en respuesta y con Bulma ingresaron sin tener que hacer la fila que aguardaba afuera… Bulma se sorprendió ante eso… -Veo que eres conocido, ¿siempre asistes? -

-Digamos que es uno de los que más frecuento cuando salgo-

-Tu a qué lugares vas? - pregunto mirándola con detenimiento hasta que soltó una carcajada…

-Que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto ella mientras lo seguía

-Que no creo que conozcas muchos, es más estoy dudando si conoces alguno-

-No alardearé con mentiras, mis padres recién me dan la libertad de salir sola, sin guardaespaldas, ahora gozo de libertad y podre conocer lo que quiera… - respondió con naturalidad sin molestarle su comentario…

Vegeta la quedo mirando mientras se sentaban en un sillón de cuero con una pequeña mesa de centro… -Eres inalterable por lo que veo…-

-Sincera… soy sincera- respondió sentándose dejando un espacio entre ellos…

Vegeta llamo al mesero y solicito su bebida de siempre… -Que vas a tomar? - le pregunto mientras la miraba expectante…

-Realmente no lo sé, tal vez puedas recomendarme algo-

-Tomas?- le pregunto Vegeta antes de sugerirle algo…

Bulma sonrió ante su pregunta… -Con mis amigas he tomado hasta vomitar… solo una vez! Lo juro!- comento riéndose ante la presencia del mesero –No miento unas cuantas veces más, nada más-

Vegeta sonrió de lado… -Vaya…- comento viendo la carta de cocteles y bebidas… -Estas segura que tomaras lo que pida?-

-Lo tomare! - diciendo eso levanto su mano derecha dando su palabra y sonriendo por la expectativa que le estaba generando el ambiente, la música era demasiado estimulante y estar con él, en ese momento lo era todo…

Vegeta pidió lo que quería mientras sonreía por la puesta en mesa… El mesero le trajo una pequeña caja…

-Cortesía de la casa- Vegeta la abrió con gusto… puros… Bulma observo con curiosidad mientras el encendía uno… los ojos atentos de ella no dejaban sus movimientos…

-Sí que son grandes…- comento al verlo disfrutar de su primera calada…

-Son deliciosos- respondió él exhalando el humo…

-Puedo probar?- pregunto Bulma acercándose un poco más a él…

-Fumas?-

-No, pero verte disfrutarlo, me da ganas de intentar- respondió sin perderlo de vista

-No, es mejor que no lo hagas…- respondió Vegeta sin darle opción

-Oh vamos- Vegeta simplemente se negó… -Entonces pásame el humo, quiero sentir su sabor-

-Es lo mismo- respondió mirándola con suspicacia…

-No es lo mismo, solo sentiré su sabor- insistió ella mirándolo fijamente…

Vegeta aspiro el puro y antes de exhalar el humo la llamo… Bulma se acercó lo suficiente como para rosar ligeramente sus labios, abrió su boca y Vegeta exhalo el humo… permitiéndole a ella experimentar su sabor… ambos se quedaron viendo ante eso… ella sonrió mirando sus labios y el simplemente giro la mirada… Bulma se alejó con una sonrisa de victoria…

-Efectivamente, ese sabor a canela es delicioso- comento ella mientras ladeaba su cabello hacia un costado…

Vegeta la quedo mirando mientras continuaba fumando el puro… -No esperaba verte hoy en el salón de arte, me sorprendió tu participación-

-Sus bebidas- interrumpió el mesero dejando ambos vasos sobre la mesa… Bulma sonrió dando un gracias

Bulma lo miro fijamente… -Fue una locura- _Cuando me arrepentí, ya era demasiado tarde, no había marcha atrás_… -Wiski?- Olfateo Bulma con una sonrisa predispuesta, ingirió un poco… el también hizo lo mismo…

-Por qué lo hiciste? –

-No te lo diré…-_No era demente para confesarle mis celos abiertamente… -_Solo espero que ahora no te dejes llevar por unos pantalones de mezclilla…-

Vegeta sonrió de lado… se cogió el cabello unos instantes y la miro fijamente… pasado unos segundos se acercó a ella y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos… -¿Hasta qué punto llegas Brief, por lo que quieres? Sabes lo que has hecho? Tendrás de ahora en adelante miles de lobos detrás de ti, ¿eso era lo que querías?-

-No, claro que no! A mi ellos no me interesan-

-Y que buscabas? Ser el centro de atención? ¿Sabes cómo te miraban esos insectos? Codiciosos, deseosos y si no se masturbaron delante de ti fue porque estaban en pleno examen con sus profesores viéndolos! Fuiste demasiado impulsiva!-

-A que te refieres?-

-Sé muy bien del intercambio que hiciste, no era necesario que poses desnuda y tú te ofreciste a hacerlo, en que estabas pensando!-

-Basta!-_ grite, él sonrió con ironía… felizmente la música estaba demasiado alta como para llamar la atención de otros… mi mirada era fuego en ese momento… cogí valor y me acerque a su rostro lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración tocándome la piel -_Solo espero, que la próxima vez que aceptes los jueguitos de las zorras que se te acerquen, tú también prevengas las consecuencias… tu aceptaste ir a esa clase sabiendo que la puta esa quería lucirse delante de ti! Yo no se lo iba a permitir-

-Celos?- pregunto Vegeta sarcásticamente pero con la mirada dura… -Ese fue el motivo- pronuncio sus deducciones al aire…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… preocúpate por que estará haciendo tu noviecita, será mejor que pienses en eso y dejes de pensar en que imprudencias comete tu alumna de 17 años de la cual seguramente ya estas harto! - _Conteste levantándome de mi asiento con la mirada echando fuego… _

_Iba a irme, cogí mi bolso, mirándolo retadoramente, pero parece que eso no estaba en sus planes… la mano de él sostuvo la mía inesperadamente… su agarre fue más fuerte haciéndome retroceder… y sin darme cuenta el estaba delante de mi mirándome atentamente… _

-No pensabas irte verdad? No me decepcionaras dándome la razón de lo tan inmadura que puedes llegar a ser-

-Entonces, dame razones para quedarme Vegeta, conoces mis pensamientos porque he sido clara contigo, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que juegues conmigo-

Vegeta la miro con detalle y la acerco más a él, se sentía atraído hacia ella, demasiado para su gusto y su razón… quería evitarlo, lo hizo todo para impedirlo, pero ahí delante de él estaba aquella peliazul que lo estaba volviendo loco… -Que estarías dispuesta a hacer? Hasta donde llegarías Bulma?-

_Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente, me había llamado por primera vez por mi nombre, mi corazón saltó bombardeando tan a prisa que por un momento pensé que explotaría… _-Todo, por ti todo Vegeta-

-No sabes lo que dices… soy mayor que tú, esto no sería fácil, nadie podría enterarse de esto, ni tus amigas más cercanas, ni tu familia, no por ahora, no hasta que seas mayor de edad… y en la universidad mi trato hacia ti, sería como cualquiera, no creo que puedas sobrellevarlo…

_Mi rostro cada vez se ponía más incrédulo, sus palabras me daban a entender muchas cosas y mis sentimientos saltaban de felicidad… Vegeta de verdad me estaba diciendo todo eso… una ola de adrenalina me cubrió y no pude ocultarlo más… al diablo si pensaba que era una loca infantil…_

_-_Vegeta! Yo, yo te juro que lo hare! Solo déjame estar contigo y manda al diablo a la estúpida esa que tienes por novia! Por favor! Nadie se va a enterar, será solo nuestro- D_escargue mis pensamientos que por fin eran pronunciados a viva voz… y la angustia repentina creció en mi al verlo mirarme en silencio, sin respuesta… _

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de él derepente… _Eso fue suficiente para abalanzarme sobre su cuello y besarlo con pasión… _

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Nota de autor: Vaya sí que me tarde en actualizar! Espero no vuelva a pasar y esta vez tengamos pronto el nuevo capítulo… **

**Como verán la historia ya está avanzando en cuando a la atracción de ambos, Bulma no puede resistirse a expresar sus emociones o sentimientos, bueno digamos que va de acuerdo a su edad y Vegeta se siente algo detenido al pensar en las posibles consecuencias… o en sus desquiciantes deseos… **

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews y lo más importante, díganme que les parece, como va yendo la trama o si tienen algunas dudas…**

* * *

_Pronuncia una sonrisa ladina mientras me mira fijamente, con eso siento la oportunidad de lanzarme sobre él, sujetando fuertemente su cuello para juntar mis labios con pasión… abrí mi boca permitiéndole tocarme con su lengua, ¡Es demasiado! Su sabor es exquisito y adictivo, siento que no puedo más y me apresuro e intento ser más sagaz… pero en eso el calor que me embargaba se aleja… su sabor no lo siento más, abro mis ojos expectante, que sucede?..._

Vegeta se alejó lentamente sin apartarle la mirada…

-Que sucede? - preguntó Bulma acariciando su rostro…

-Debes cerrar más tus labios y moverlos lentamente… -Le susurro Vegeta mientras mantenía sus ojos perdidos en ellos…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo y se le quedo mirando con cierto estupor... –Lo hice mal? No te gustó?-

Vegeta sonrió de lado al ver su expresión de vergüenza y preocupación… -Solo deja de llenarme de saliva toda la cara...-

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron grandemente, sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse calientes… Vegeta empezó a reír al notar su expresión… -Tranquila, solo eres inexperta…-agrego mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba un poco de su wiski

-Inexperta…-_Repetí en un susurro sintiendo mi rostro arder, acaso he estado haciendo el ridículo todo este tiempo que lo he estado besando…que vergüenza!_

-Así es… así que nunca has besado a alguien?- pregunto Vegeta aspirando una calada de su puro

_Que pregunta es esa? _-Claro que lo he hecho! - Respondió Bulma sentándose a su costado

Vegeta la miro con detenimiento… su expresión no le indicaba nada a Bulma, la ponía a la deriva… sin embargo, él se acercó hacia ella donde la sombra de un muro los escondía y su expresión se endureció repentinamente como si la suspicacia inundara sus pensamientos… -No tienes que ser alguien que no eres conmigo, no tienes que cambiar tus pantalones de mezclilla por este tipo de vestido… no quiero que disfuerces y exageres… solo sé tú-

Bulma miraba hipnotizada sus expresiones mientras hablaba, sentía electricidad recorrer su cuerpo… él era perfecto y con cada cosa que hacía o decía, lo era más… La peliazul sonrió ante sus comentarios y se sintió más tranquila, más segura, no pudo evitar sentir como su vientre se calentaba y las ganas por explotar de emoción la inundaban, acaso de verdad eso estaba ocurriendo, aún era algo que no podía creerlo… –No quiero decepcionarte… no quiero que pienses que no cubro tus expectativas- se sinceró…

-Debo admitir que me gustas más de lo razonable… ahora estoy acá, contigo… y aunque por momentos pienso que perdí la razón… no puedo evitarlo, me gustas Bulma- diciendo eso acaricio sutilmente su mejilla mientras su mirada recorría su rostro… –Pero si debo advertirte algo, no me gustan las mentiras, las detesto y no las tolero, así que por nada del mundo me mientas, no lo hagas jamás Bulma-

_Mi mano se fue a posicionar encima de la suya… me siento en las nubes en este momento… lo juro… _-No lo hare, no te mentiré… jamás…-_Siento como me quedo prendida en sus ojos… demonios estoy demasiado involucrada, mi pecho arde en este momento y siento que me quiero desvanecer… acaso esto se siente cuando uno se enamora… porque de ser así estoy totalmente perdida en él…_

-Bien… ahora dime… a cuantos chicos has besado?-

-Que pregunta es esa!- _ Sentí nuevamente mis mejillas arder…_

-Quedamos en algo recuerdas?- sostuvo Vegeta arqueando una ceja

La peliazul lo miro unos segundos y no le quedo más opción que suspirar algo apenada por la respuesta que tenía… -Mi padre siempre fue muy estricto y como siempre iba de viajes de negocios con mi madre, me dejaba con reglas claras, mis guardaespaldas nunca osaban desobedecer dichas reglas y por eso, nunca me dejaban sola, por otro lado, los chicos de mi edad me parecían y me parecen unos desadaptados…- termino por responder mirando hacia otro lado…

-Entonces… nunca has besado a alguien?-

Los ojos de Bulma giraban con bochorno… -No de la forma en la que… lo hago contigo- respondió agachando la mirada con el rubor inundando sus mejillas…

Vegeta levanto su rostro con cuidado… -Entonces nunca has estado con un hombre… eres virgen…- afirmo con cierta sonrisa imperceptible…

Bulma lo miro y sintió los nervios invadir su vientre… jamás se imaginó esa pregunta tan directa… ella pudo notar esa sonrisa predispuesta en él, acaso eso era lo que él quería, acaso eso esperaba de ella… no soportaría decepcionarlo…

-Tranquila… solo quiero conocer más de ti… no pongas esa cara-

-No-

Vegeta levanto la mirada con confusión… -No qué?-

-No soy virgen…- respondió en tono seco Bulma tomando un sorbo de su bebida… la música estaba lo suficiente alta como para tener una conversación solo escuchada por ellos dos… el silencio gobernó a Vegeta quien no dijo en ese momento nada, solo la miro fijamente y se acomodó de tal forma que quedo frente a ella con el brazo posicionado sobre el respaldar del sofá… la mirada de Bulma lo confundió, se veía inquieta… así que sin darle aun una respuesta sostuvo su puro y lo aspiro levemente… con tranquilidad…

-Vaya… y quien fue?- pregunto de repente…

-Es necesario que lo sepas?- pregunto algo incomoda la peliazul cogiéndose el cuello…

-Tienes 17, prácticamente no has besado a nadie, sin embargo no eres virgen… no me culpes por querer saber-

Los ojos azules de ella se concentraron en él… repentinamente se levantó de su asiento y producto del calor que la inundo se retiró su chaqueta de cuero, dejando libre su silueta que se marcaba en ese ajustado vestido… Vegeta la recorrió con la vista pero después dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado… tratando de ser indiferente ante eso…

-Dices que quieres conocerme, yo quiero que me conozcas, pero… dame más confianza para estar segura de dar ciertos pasos…-

-Confía en mí…-

-Yo también puedo preguntarte lo que quiera?- pregunto Bulma

Vegeta la miro fijamente, aspiro otra calada de su puro y respondió… -Si, eso sería lo más justo-

Bulma sonrió ante su respuesta… -Que te parecí cuando me viste por primera vez, te guste? -

-No… solo vi a una alumna con poses de grandeza y cara de mimada- respondió con naturalidad Vegeta

-Que!? Eso no puede ser cierto- respondió entre risas la peliazul… -Acaso no viste lo atractiva que soy y se te hizo agua la boca?- agrego con gracia

Vegeta la miro estupefacto y con una expresión de incredulidad... –Claro que no! Ni siquiera me acordaba de tu nombre…-

Bulma ante su respuesta se acercó a su rostro y se posiciono más cerca de él… -Tú me gustaste desde que te vi ingresar por la puerta…-

Vegeta le siguió el juego y la acerco más hacia él… -Ahora recuerdo que algo en ti si me llamo la atención ese día…- respondió mirando sus labios

Bulma sonrió ante su comentario y se mordió el labio inferior… -Que cosa?-

-El desparpajo con el que me respondiste, jamás nadie se hubiera atrevido a responderme así, me dijiste que no eras una estúpida y que no subestime tu inteligencia… eso me genero ganas de desbaratarte en la siguiente clase, pero… afianzaste tu posición demostrándome lo contrario… eso me gusto-

-Desde ahí te gusto? -

-Podríamos decir… que ahí, recién me percate que eras atractiva…-

Bulma roso sus dedos sobre sus labios, se acercó un poco más pegando su pecho a su torso y sin decirle más, beso sutilmente su mejilla… cada beso era la oportunidad perfecta para sentir el aroma de su piel, ligeramente roso su cuello, los besos tocaban su piel y movía sus labios de un lado al otro acechándose a la yugular… -Eres diferente, no eres como aquellos que tratan de decirles cosas bobas a las chicas para que caigan en sus brazos…- le susurro alejándose un poco pero con la mirada atenta…

-No me gusta las cursilerías, me parece tan ridículo y patético-

-Eres como me quería…- respondió la peliazul mirándolo perdidamente… -Practico y demasiado atractivo como para…-

Vegeta la miro con detenimiento ante su silencio… -Como para qué?-

Bulma se alejó y tomo un sorbo de su wiski… -Como para perder la cabeza…-

La sonrisa de él no se hizo esperar… después de varios minutos por fin la peliazul lo veía relajar su rostro… -No creo que sea una buena idea…- respondió él

-No lo es, nunca lo es… pero se siente muy bien…- respondió ella

-Perder la cabeza?-

-Perder la conciencia de los limites Vegeta…-

-Hablas como si supieras lo que fuera… acaso la perdiste con aquel?-

Bulma guardo silencio al saber a dónde iba su indirecta pregunta… ya llevaba un poco más de medio vaso de wiski ingerido… y de cierta manera se sentía más impulsada a responder con franqueza… _Si te respondo con la verdad… que pensaras… que me dirás… _

-Nunca te dije que existió un aquel…-

Vegeta la miro con cierta confusión esperando una explicación…

-Nunca he estado con ningún hombre Vegeta… desconozco esa sensación…- Respondió Bulma levantando su mirada… -Yo… me auto desvirgine…-

Los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron un poco… -Tu…-

-Lo hago desde muy joven y creo que un día se me fue de las manos…-lo interrumpió al entender que él ya había comprendido todo…

-Te auto estimulaste y se te fue de las manos…-

-Sí, recuerdo que me manche de sangre y me asuste pensando que me había lastimado… pero después comprendí lo que paso…-

Vegeta se quedó procesando la información unos segundos para después quedarse detenido en ella al percatarse de cómo lo miraba sin bajarle los ojos, su expresión era distinta a la que conocía esta era expectante, decidida y sugerente… sacudió su cabello con sus manos y cierta ansiedad lo cubrió… para él fue un mensaje claro… que a pesar de querer evitarlo no podía resistirse…

-Y que tan seguido lo haces?-

-Todos los días…- respondió la peliazul, agachando su mirada con una sonrisa en los labios… -Espero que no te genere una mala imagen…-

Vegeta no supo que responder… no era por tener percepción alguna, simplemente se quedó sin palabras…y su ansiedad poco a poco creció… -Quieres alguna bebida más?- pregunto saliendo del tema… lo necesitaba en ese momento…

-Ya es tarde, creo que ya debo regresar…- respondió Bulma mirando su reloj de muñeca

-Entiendo… te llevare- diciendo eso se levanto…

-No es necesario, mi chofer puede recogerme…-

-Quiero llevarte- respondió él tajante

Bulma sonrió ante eso, rápidamente escribió un mensaje indicando a su chofer otra vez que no la recoja, ella iría por su cuenta… Vegeta cancelo la cuenta y salieron de ahí rumbo a su convertible… camino hacia el ninguno decía nada, ambos se limitaron a caminar, pero con cierta ansiedad en sus cuerpos y en sus mentes… Vegeta iba abrir la puerta del auto para que ella ingrese pero en vez de eso la apoyo contra él y la miro fijamente… Ambos se miraron deseosos, ansiosos y sin perder más tiempo unieron sus labios con desespero… Vegeta la sujeto de la cintura y deslizo su mano a través de su vestido… sintiendo cada parte de sus curvas… Bulma se dejó llevar tratando de seguirle el ritmo en sus besos y copiando su forma… sentía sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer… Vegeta estrecho más su cuerpo al de ella mientras esta sujetaba sus cabellos atrayéndolo más… los minutos pasaban y ambos seguían con ello… no podían evitar dejarse llevar por el deseo y la fuerte atracción que en ese momento los consumía… pero aun así, la poca racionalidad que le quedaba a él lo hizo retroceder… sus respiraciones estaban agitadas se habían besado tan fuerte y con tanto desespero que ambos tenían los labios rojos he hinchados… y las mejillas de ella en definitiva estaban coloradas…

-Vamos, te dejare en tu casa- dijo Vegeta abriéndole la puerta mientras ella ingresaba afirmando su decisión…

El camino fue muy agradable para ambos, Bulma se sentía en mayor confianza de expresarse y la comunicación fue más fluida ya que el intervenía en cada punto, ambos se sentían bien… se sentían con una gran adrenalina por la expectativa que les generaban sus deseos, su atracción y a la vez su complicada situación…

-Ya sabes… en clase serás una alumna más… maneja eso de la mejor manera y se discreta en todo momento…- Dijo Vegeta al aparcar el auto…

-Lo haré, serás mi profesor y punto, el trato será el mismo… delante de ellos…- afirmo la peliazul

Vegeta la miro unos segundos… -Bien, no olvides la clase con tu tutor, se puntual-

Bulma lo miro algo desilusionada… -No te veré en estos días?… aún falta seis días para tu clase-

-Prioriza lo de tu tutor, es pasado mañana, prepárate- argumento con cierta seriedad

-Está bien… nos vemos luego- respondió con sequedad la peliazul a punto de salir del auto, pero él la sostuvo del brazo…

-Espera, dame tu número para comunicarnos-

Ella no pudo ante eso y se acercó a él… lo miro a milímetros de distancia… -Quiero verte antes de los seis días, espero puedas- le susurro para después darle un beso en los labios jalando sutilmente su labio inferior… después sonrió traviesamente… él la miro con detenimiento mientras la veía apuntar su número telefónico en un block de notas sacado su bolso, su expresión se convirtió en jovial y algo tierna en ese momento… Vegeta simplemente sonrió imperceptiblemente…

-Nos vemos!- diciendo eso salió apurada al ver las luces de la entrada encenderse, corrió hasta la entrada y apenas se abrió la puerta ingreso como una bala… Él simplemente arranco su vehículo y se alejó de ahí…

…

Al día siguiente…

-En que piensas?-

Aquel tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana de su despacho… -En nada-

-Como? Vamos Vegeta es notorio, vamos cuéntame- comento su abogado

-Bardock, eres mi abogado pero no es necesario que seas mi guardaespaldas ni confidente- respondió con mofa cambiando su expresión…

-Somos amigos Vegeta y cuido tus intereses, si algo te tiene preocupado puedes decirme, el contrato que estas firmando lo veo en orden, las clausulas están-

-No es eso- lo interrumpió –No tiene nada que ver con el bendito contrato…- respondió tomando asiento y colocando las piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio… mientras encendía un cigarrillo…

-Entonces?- pregunto Bardock arqueando una ceja

Vegeta lo miro fijamente antes de empezar a hablar… -No sé si he perdido el criterio o la cabeza pero me he metido en una situación que me hace saber de ante mano lo contraproducente que puede ser…-

-En que te has metido?- pregunto Bardock con cautela al no imaginarse la razón…

-Me atrae la hija de Brief, es mi alumna en el curso que dicto en la universidad y digamos que estamos teniendo algo- respondió secamente

Él lo miro con detenimiento mientras pausadamente cambiaba su expresión -Te refieres ah?-

-Si, a él, su hija es mi alumna en la universidad-

-Lo que tengo entendido es que el solo tiene una hija y si no me equivoco es menor de edad, acaso tiene otra?-

Vegeta empezó a incomodarse –No! No tiene otra!-

-Qué! Estas bromeando verdad?-

-No! Acaso tengo cara de estar en juegos!-

-Estas loco Vegeta! Te puedes meter en serios problemas! El es pieza clave en este proyecto, si se entera de algo se iría todo a la mierda, sobre todo por la reputación que tiene y… demonios tu imagen! Te estas metiendo con una menor de edad que encima es tu alumna! Donde demonios se fue tu ética?!-

-Lo sé! Lo sé! Pero… me atrae… deja de verme así! no creas que no he pensado todo eso, pero… Me gusta… es muy… mejor no te lo explico…- diciendo eso sonrió de lado causando la extrañeza de su abogado -veamos-

-Veamos? Ja! Lo tomas tan a la ligera, cuando ella se encapriche contigo y tú te aburras de ella ahí veras los problemas-

Vegeta guardo silencio… se quedó pensando unos segundos… -No quiero darle mayor importancia, pero tampoco quiero parar-

Bardock se sentó delante de él con los brazos extendidos… -Vegeta no pierdas tu tiempo en esas tonterías, recuerda que puedes tener a la mujer que quieras, enfócate en tus bienes, eso es tu foco principal, recuérdalo-

–Hace tiempo necesito salir de la rutinaria vida en la que estoy metido, quiero algo distinto…quiero experimentar algo distinto-

-Tienes a Chiaza, acaso no es suficiente?- se refirió con dureza Bardock –Es una modelo internacional de excelente familia, cuando la quisiste, la tuviste… acaso ya te aburrio? Eso es?-

Vegeta rodo los ojos mientras aplastaba su cigarrillo contra el cenicero… -Todo es tan típico, estoy aburrido que todo tenga que ser así-

-No sé de qué te quejas, tienes todo, dinero, reputación, carrera… tu padre hubiera…-

-Siempre lo mismo- lo interrumpió ante su comentario… -Estoy harto de que lo menciones! Él solo piensa en como hacer una fuente de dinero inalcanzable a través de mis acciones, estoy cansado sabes… necesito un espacio! Estoy harto de que todo sea tan complejo, tan burocrático, me aburre ella con sus poses de diva queriendo solo cosas materiales para impresionar al resto, me aburre saber que solo tengo juntas para hacer firmas en las que solo se ven números, no personas… convirtieron mi imagen en tan lejana e inalcanzable para todos que cuando me ven solo les falta reverenciarme! quiero otras cosas!… lo sabias, te lo dije hace tiempo y simplemente ahora es el tiempo-

-Vegeta… piensa las cosas-

-Si efectivamente, lo estoy haciendo, estoy pensando en lo que quiero hacer y sabes… me reemplazaras en las juntas que vienen…- Diciendo eso apretó un botón en su intercomunicador…

-Sr. Ouji- respondió su secretaria

-Cancélame todas las reuniones, no estaré presente, en mi lugar estará Bardock, dale con detalle el programa y horarios- diciendo eso lo miro directamente

-Vegeta…- pronuncio su abogado sorprendido

-Ya conoces mis decisiones!- diciendo eso sostuvo su saco con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro…

-Por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto algo resignado…

Vegeta lo miro antes de salir de ahí… -Desaparece esa cara! Será el necesario… lo harás bien, solo sé muy reservado con lo que te he dicho- diciendo eso salió de ahí con una sonrisa picaresca…

Bardock lo vio salir y simplemente resoplo con resignación…

…

Llevaba un buen rato sentada sobre el escritorio de su biblioteca, se había puesto a investigar un poco más sobre la materia que trabajaría ese día con su tutor, trataba de concentrarse y así lo había hecho, pero ya faltando unos minutos para que el chofer esté listo la llenaba de nervios saber que iban hacia la universidad… el hecho de creer que lo vería aunque sea de casualidad le fomentaba expectativa, sobre todo al extrañarlo, había pasado dos días desde la ves que se vieron y ni rastros de él…

-Srta. Bulma, ya está lista?-

Bulma salió de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa confirmo su respuesta… -Si, aunque creo que esta tarde será muyyy aburrida- respondió con una mueca

-Sus padres volverán pronto…-

-Así dicen, pero sabes que eso el relativo, si se les ocurre irse a vacacionar no los veremos en meses- respondió con cierto resentimiento…

….

_Caminar atentamente, pero viendo a los alrededores no me servirá de nada, era obvio que hoy tampoco lo vería, lamentablemente… ahora tengo una clase que probablemente sea por demás de aburrida, solo espero que explique lo necesario sin dar tanto relleno… lo peor es que no se ni que tutor me correspondió, veamos…_

-Sala B-15- _No puede ser, me confundí no era un salón, ¡demonios! ¡Son las salas de entrevista! _

Sus pasos se aceleraron como un rayo, estaba a 2 minutos de dar con la hora establecida y no podía presentarse tarde, sobre todo cuando había llegado temprano, sería un absurdo, bajo las escaleras con prisa y al estar frente a la sala se acomodó un poco más el cabello, sacudió su vestido y afinando su voz mientras tocaba la puerta…

En cuestión de segundos esta se abrió… -Srta. Brief?-

_Resople, efectivamente mi clase seria aburrida… Mi tutor era un hombre gordo y con la evidente calvicie desmoronando sus años y la barba fuera de lugar que lo avejentaban aún más… ahora ni que decir de su expresión seria… _-Si soy yo, Buenas tardes- _respondí con una resignada sonrisa estirando mi mano…_

-Adelante, toma asiento por favor…-

-Gracias-

-Vaya, sí que eres joven, mayormente los concursantes son mayores de 20 años, ya que de por si se requiere bastante dominio de fórmulas-

-Me dedicaré para dar la talla-

-La debes dar, seguramente por eso Ouji te escogió-

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la peliazul al escuchar su apellido…

-Bien, un gusto en conocerla Srta. Brief, cualquier cosa estamos para apoyarla, yo soy el decano de la facultad de ciencias y formo parte del jurado del concurso, solo quería tener una primera impresión-

La mirada de Bulma se concentró en él… -Usted no es mi tutor?-

-Yo?- una sonrisa repentina apareció en él… -No me digas que Ouji no te lo dijo-

-Espere el momento indicado- Interrumpió repentinamente Él mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados…

_Mis ojos no daban fe a lo que veían, seguramente se agrandaron aún más de la cuenta para sorpresa de ellos, estaba ahí, delante de mí con esa pose tan atractiva y esa mirada indiferente y fría que lo caracteriza… mi quijada se abrió sutilmente al verlo con esos pantalones de vestir semi ajustados y esa camisa blanca que enmarcaban su plano abdomen…_

El decano empezó a reír al respecto… -Ya vez Ouji lo que ocasionas, mira la cara de tu alumna, esta aterrorizada!- comento al aire sin perder esa risa contagiosa… Bulma lo miro sorprendida al notar como cambio su expresión tan rápidamente, ahora ya no se veía tan anciano… -Tranquila, es una broma! Ouji será tu tutor, sabemos que es muy estricto, pero aprenderás mucho de él, aprovéchalo-

-Sí, estoy segura de eso- _Respondí como pude, aun no podía con la noticia, ¡él sería mi tutor! Eso era maravilloso, significaba muchas cosas! Ahora si todo tenia sentido y la expectativa de todo regresaba a su lugar… horas con él a solas… sencillamente estaba en las nubes, tanto que no me percate cuando el decano ya se había despedido, yo le había dado la mano y él se había ido… dejándonos solos…_

-Sorprendida? - pregunto él sentándose en el escritorio

-Sí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? -

-Pensé que aún tenía tiempo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero no fue posible- respondió con una sonrisa resignada…

-No querías serlo?-

Vegeta la miro fijamente… -Creo que no-

Bulma se levanto de la silla y se paro delante de él…-Por qué?

-No sé si sea buena idea estar tanto tiempo a solas-

Bulma lo miro con detenimiento, sentía la adrenalina gobernarla y su respiración agitarse deseosa y ansiosa… -Que bueno que no tuviste opción… porque para mi, es una gran idea estar a solas-

Vegeta la miro con seriedad… trataba de contenerse… -Empecemos con el curso- respondió alejándose de ella para coger algunos libros… -Empezaremos con el análisis de unos problemas, es importante que conozcas las reglas y los finales, para que no te quiten puntos si las omites-

Bulma sonrió al respecto, se sentó en su lugar y empezó a verlo con más detalle, no quería que él se incomodara por lo cual trato de comportarse, simplemente saco un cuaderno para hacer anotaciones…

-Esto da como resultado…. 2.9% de… no espera, es simplemente el 2% de utilidad- respondió Bulma mirando atentamente el problema…

Vegeta se quedó en silencio al ver su expresión concentrada…

-y?- pregunto Bulma al no escuchar su respuesta…

-Es correcto-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno a la peliazul lo que le permitió estirar sus brazos… y sin querer levantar ligeramente el alto de su vestido… Ambos se percataron de eso y ella simplemente sonrió al respecto… -Hace calor- comento ella

-Sigamos…- agrego él…

Vegeta sostuvo uno de los libros y empezó a revisar la página que trabajarían, mientras los ojos de Bulma no se apartaban de él…-Este ejercicio, desarrollaremos…-

Bulma aprovecho la distancia para apoyarse contra el escritorio, algo que indudablemente lo hizo a Vegeta retroceder al ver aquel espectáculo… -Que haces?-

-Quiero un break- respondió sin dejar de verlo sugerentemente…

-Creo que fui claro al decirte que en la universidad las cosas seria distintas-

-Por qué?- lo interrumpió ella –Aquí nadie nos ve, estamos solos- diciendo eso se levanto y se sento sobre el escritorio…

El también se levanto y coloco las manos en sus bolsillos… -Es muy imprudente-

-Por qué? Hay cámaras?-

-No, pero… no es dable, estamos…- Bulma no lo dejo continuar, lo jalo hacia ella enredando sus piernas a su cuerpo mientras tocaba sus labios, los roso con su lengua y después se echó sobre el escritorio arrimando los libros hacia los costados… cerro los ojos y presiono más sus piernas, apretó su parte baja hacia la de él y empezó a moverse lentamente, levanto ligeramente su vestido para sentir su bragueta tocar su trusa… él la observaba y sentía sus ligeros movimientos… su vestido le tapada el cuerpo pero aun así se encontraba entre sus piernas… la expresión y la cara de ella era de deseo… acaso podía excitarse solo con eso? Dejándose llevar metió sus manos por debajo del vestido, sintió la textura suave de sus piernas mientras esta se movía lentamente…las ansias empezaron a gobernarlo…

-Te eche de menos- susurro Bulma viéndolo directamente a los ojos…

-Esta es tu forma de demostrarlo? - pregunto el sin parar el paseo de sus manos…

Bulma se sentó para tenerlo frente a frente… -Besamé o enséñame cómo hacerlo, quiero que me enseñes todo Vegeta, yo seré tu aprendiz-

Vegeta la miro fijamente…. –Que quieres aprender? -

-Todo lo que puedas enseñarme, sobre todo quiero saber cómo lo hace una mujer… deduzco que… tú ya conoces muchas cosas y que tienes ciertas necesidades…-

Los ojos de él se abrieron grandemente…

-Yo puedo dártelas, si me enseñas- dijo Bulma con sugerencia

-Eres muy joven aun- respondió él

-Todo puede ir con calma… el aprendizaje es progresivo-

Ambos se quedaron viendo mientras el se acercaba más a su cuerpo y con sus manos la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura… -Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?-

-Si…- diciendo eso la peliazul junto sus labios a los de él y este le correspondió en el acto, sus besos empezaron a tornarse con desesperación, aún así trataba de seguirle los pasos y empezó a moverlos con más esmero…

-Solo… siéntelo, no pienses en lo que haces, solo bésame dejándote llevar por tus deseos- dijo él acercándose nuevamente… esta vez Bulma le hizo caso, dejo de analizar si lo hacía bien o mal y se dejó llevar por la fantástica sensación de su húmeda lengua en la cavidad de su boca, sus besos cogieron ritmo y empezaron a ser sabrosos para él, la acalorada situación los llevo a estrujar más sus cuerpos y a él a levantarle más el vestido, mientras la besaba tocaba sus piernas y las recorría sintiendo su buena contextura y tenacidad… ella se dejaba llevar y empezó a meter su lengua y acompañar a la de él… ambos se veian mientras lo hacían… no tardo mucho para que Bulma sienta la humedad de su trusa… y presa del deseo desabotono la parte delantera de su vestido… dejando su brasier de encaje blanco expuesto… Vegeta se alejo de ella y se sercioro que la puerta tenga seguro, se acerco nuevamente y desabotono por completo el vestido, la vista era demasiado excitante, su terso y firme abdomen combinaba perfectamente con aquellas intimas prendas…

-Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto Bulma con picardía…

-Me excita- respondió él cogiéndole los senos y permitirse masajearlos con detenimiento… sus pezones se endurecieron en el acto lo cual el aprovecho para estrujarlos más y sacándolos de su cubierta tocarlos con su lengua para después succionar causando punzadas electrizantes en la joven… los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían perdidos en la lujuria, los libros estaban en el piso, los cuadernos y lapiceros también, solo ella echada sobre el escritorio desnuda por completo, sintiendo los besos de él en sus senos y el roce con su pantalón sobre su intimidad mientras sus piernas se encargaba de estrecharlos… Vegeta empezó a deslizar sus besos por su abdomen mientras ella levantaba más las piernas… hasta que…

-Que vas hacer?- Pregunto ella al sentir su roce por la parte baja de su abdomen…

-Probarte…- diciendo eso le abrió más las piernas y empezó a besar su intimidad, su lengua se deslizo entre sus labios y su succión la hizo empezar a agitarse en gran manera… los gemidos querían salir a flote, pero sabía que no podía, en vez de eso se mordía la mano conteniendo su agitada y escandalosa respiración…

_Si esto no es el paraíso, no sé entonces cuál sería su definición… ya que ahora sintiendo mi cuerpo arder y la sensación placentera me llena por completo, su lengua se desliza y su boca me carcome, hace maravillas… siento sus fuertes manos sobre mis piernas, sobre mis senos y la continua repetición hace que algo en mi entre en shock, mi cuerpo siente una punzante electricidad inundarlo y por inercia quiebro mi espalda al no poder resistirlo más… Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer… soy solo de él… _

_…._

-Es muy joven?-

-Así es-

-Y cual fue tu impresión?-

-Se ve comprometida y entusiasmada, es una joven que a simple vista se ve brillante-

-Me gustaría conocerla, es la más joven del concurso y eso llama la atención de cualquiera-

-Esta con Ouji, si quieres vamos y te la presento-

-Espero que Ouji no sea muy estricto- diciendo eso con gracia caminaron por los pasillos hacia la sala… llegaron a la puerta y dieron dos toques para después abrirla sin preocupación alguna… cuando entraron ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el frente con detenimiento… Vegeta y Bulma los observaron también al percatarse de su presencia…

-Srta. Brief?- comento al verla finalizar su ejercicio…

-Así es- respondió ella dejando la tiza al borde del pequeño pizarrón… -Le estaba explicando al profesor el desarrollo de mi respuesta…-

-Solo quise conocerla- Comento el director del concurso…

-Ozaru que sorpresa tenerte de visita- comento irónicamente Vegeta –Brief, él es el director del concurso-

-Un gusto- lo saludo ella estirando su mano, este la saludo cordialmente

-Quise venir a conocerte, me llama mucho la atención los comentarios muy positivos que he tenido sobre tu intelecto, aun así, espero no haberlos interrumpido-

-Para nada- respondió Vegeta –aunque solo falta 15 minutos y termina la sesión-

-Entonces los dejare continuar, aprovecha cada minuto Brief, el jurado del concurso es muy exigente…-

-Lo hare- comento contante la peliazul, aunque con una sonrisa en sus labios…

El director y el decano no dijeron más, simplemente se despidieron y se retiraron de la sala… la puerta nuevamente se cerró, el silencio inundo el espacio unos segundos y al sentir sus pasos alejarse Vegeta la sujeto nuevamente de la cintura…

-Te gustó? -

-Me fascino, aun siento los estragos del éxtasis en mi cuerpo- respondió Bulma

-Eso es solo el inicio- comento Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina, sus labios nuevamente se juntaron y las ansias volvían a aparecer…

-La sesión ya termina- comento Bulma mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello -Quieres irte conmigo?-

-A donde?- pregunto él con curiosidad

-A ser libres… yo sin mi apellido y tu sin el tuyo, yo sin mi edad y tu sin tu reputación-

El la miro con detenimiento, pensativo… pero inesperadamente una expresión de satisfacción lleno su rostro…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente!**

**Amapol**


End file.
